


School Ties

by oShMoSis



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Asami is a Nerd, G!P, I want to finish this, I’m not sure how many chapters so I’m just running with it, Korra is a jock, Korrasami - Freeform, Omegaverse, Other, au high school, hopefully no writers block in the future, i don’t have the greatest grammar...don’t judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oShMoSis/pseuds/oShMoSis
Summary: Korra is the most popular jock there is at RCHS. The Alpha that everyone pines for. But she needs help w school. Asami is the nerd who is going to help her out, or is it the other way around?





	1. Chapter 1

“Korra, the State Championship is at the end of the semester. If your grades do not improve. I’m sorry, but you might not be able to play.” Tenzin sighed.

“Whhaaattt!!! But Tenzin I’m the best player on the team. You know we’re undefeated this year?! EVERYONE is depending on me!!” Korra exasperated.

“Korra, calm down. You know I care about you. Your parents trusted in me to take you in because they knew you would have a better schooling here. As well as a better chance at scholarships and recruitment to the elites colleges. But you must understand they care just as much about your academics.” Tenzin stood up and looked out the window. “Coach Beifong reached out to me and I’ve arranged for a tutor to help you out on this.”

“A TUTOR!?” Korra clasped her hair. She shut her eyes thinking, “ _Spirits, I’ll never hear the end of it. There go all my cool points._ ”

Tenzin sighed, “I already know what you’re thinking. No one will know about this. Ive made arrangements for you to meet at the tutors house. So, your reputation will remain intact.”

“I don’t need a tutor.” Korra pouted.

“Your grades do not reflect that.” Tenzin inhaled, “Korra, keep an open mind. Your body is strong, but that does not last forever. The knowledge you gain can last much longer than your physical body. I understand when you're young, you feel invincible and nothing can tear you down. But I will be honest with you, things can happen. I don’t want you to have nothing else to fall back on, if things don’t work out for you.”

Korra grunted. _“Nothing is gonna happen to me, I’m the toughest, strongest Alpha there is at Republic City High. As well as the most popular and most wanted_.” Korra smirked a little, thinking of all her conquests.

Tenzin continued,”As Ive said before, I’ve made arrangements for you to meet at the tutors residence. It took at little convincing before she agreed. She is one of the smartest students there is at Republic City High. Luckily for you, her family has their own private library in their own home. So you wont be disturbed and ..” Tenzin rolled his eyes, “your friends will not be made aware that you are being tutored.”

Korra palmed her face and sunk into her chair, “Who is my tutor?”

“Asami Sato.” Tenzin stated.

Korra went into deep thought trying to figure out who Tenzin was referring to.

Tenzin turned to seemingly lost teen, “Korra, I know your reputation for being the coolest person in school. But right now we need you to be ....” Tenzin thought about his words cautiously. “...the maturest student at Republic City High. Be a role model.”

Korra choked a little and tried to hold in her laugh.

Tenzin sat down and looked into Korra’s eyes. “Asami is a very important person Korra. Her father has a lot of influence. Not only in Republic City, but the rest of the world as well. I need you to be respectful and on your best behavior. Me and your father had to pull major strings to convince Mr. Sato to allow his daughter to tutor you.”

“Ok, ok, ok Tenzin, I will do this.” Korra got up from her chair. “Can I go now?”

“You are excused Korra.” Tenzin began typing on his computer. “See you at dinner tonight.”

Korra exited the room. She stalked down the hallway grumbling “Stupid Tenzin, stupid academics, stupid tutors....I will be fine without all this school stuff. All I need is me and my skills. I’ll be the NFL in no time.”

———————————————————————————————————

 

“Korra!! Over here!” Opal waved. “So what did Tenzin tell ya?”

Korra placed her tray down and looked around the table. Everyone’s faces interested in her response.

“Uhhh nothing, just the usual. I’m important, the State Tournament will be here soon, train, blah, blah, blah.” Korra said as she began picking at her food.

“We’re so ready for any team this year. Undefeated! Yeah we got this!” Bolin proudly boasted.

“We do have one of the best teams all around.” Mako high fives his brother.

Kuvira scoffed and crossed her arms. “Well, the rest of the teams are small, weak and lack discipline.”

“Well, we have the best Quarterback ever!” Bolin motioning to Korra.

“Bo, Be cool.” Korra replied.

Bolin cleared his throat, sat down, leaned back and placed his arm back onto the chair.

“Yeah, be cool if you wanna keep sitting at the cool table.” Tahno smoothly replied. “Speaking of which... Nerd Alert.” Tahno pointed to a raven haired girl as she looked for an available place to sit.”

“Uhhh Who is that?” Bolin asked.

“Nobody important.” Kuvira replied.

Opal nudged her step sister. “Actually, that is Asami Sato. Her dad owns like half the city.”

Korra tried not to look too quickly. She casually looked over to see who Opal was referring to. She spotted Asami sitting down at a table in the far corner. “ _So, She’s my tutor. Argh! Well, thankfully Tenzin kept this on the down low. These guys would be all over me if they knew she was going to tutor_...”

A hand on her should caught her attention, “Korrrraaaaa...” It was Ginger. “Korraaaa ... you better had a damned good excuse for not answering my calls darling.” She reached over and grabbed a slice of apple that Korra was half finished with.

“Uhhhh yeah training. I was busy with training. Gotta work these muscles to keep this body maintained.” Korra replied.

“MMMMmmmmm and what a body it is..” Ginger whispered in Korra’s ears. “Keep it up Tiger and I’ll maintain your body in multiple ways, lover.” Ginger wrapped her arms around the Alpha.

Korra squirmed out of Gingers arms. “Well, gotta go to class guys. I... uhhh ... got a... a uhhhh assignment I gotta finish before class.” She got up and walked back into the hallways.

“Alphas..” Ginger groaned. “Only good for one thing.”

Opal got up. “Well, hate to leave while this party is getting started. But I got a class as well.”

“Just have one of these nerd boys do it for you.” Ginger replied. “They will do anything if I just look at them for a second. But come on, like they stand a chance with muah. Still, though they serve a purpose. Getting me passed through High School.”

Opal grabbed her tray. “Well, some of us care about our education. Later guys.” With that she walked off.

Korra got to class early only because she wanted to get away from Ginger. Ever since they first hooked up Ginger has been on her like an Omega in heat. They never became official. It was just a few times. And to Ginger that meant relationship. Korra groaned at the thought. “ _Ginger is so not the one for me._ ”

Korra was the only one in the classroom; so she began playing games on her phone. The door opened and she observed Asami walking in. Her hair was tied back and slightly a mess. Her clothes were baggy and loose. She wore glasses with frames that were way to big for her face. She held far too many books than was needed tightly to her chest. Finally, Korra noticed that she always looked down and never looked up. She sat front row center. Korra thought “ _I bet she’s always the first in class and front row center. I really did get the nerdiest nerd for a tutor_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well time to get some learning done.

A black Satomobile arrived at the Air Temple driveway. Korra made sure no one saw her enter the car, as this was her transportation to the Sato residence. The driver asked to make sure she was Korra, but that was it. Korra popped in her earphones. Her thoughts drifted onto this weeks upcoming game against the Fire Nation Raiders. She was taken from those thoughts as the driver pulled up to a gate. The gate opened and Korra was enthralled by how large the property was inside.

_“Sato residence my ass..._ ” Korra thought as she took in as much of the estate as she could. She saw a mansion on top of a hill as they approached closer.They did not pull into the driveway, but entered what Korra thought was the garage.It held at 2 rows of 6 Satomobiles each, one as exquisite as the next; all lined up next to one another. The driver parked in his spot.

“Please wait here Miss.” he simply stated as he exited the car.

He walked to a phone and made a call.After he returned and opened the door for Korra. She exited and she was led to an elevator. “Miss Adams will meet you in the main lobby. She will assist you from there.I will wait here until you need to be returned to the Air Temple.”

Korra’s elevator ride was very brief the door opened and she walked into a lobby; complete with guards and a reception desk. Korra thought “ _Wow, what kind of house has a reception?_ ”

Before she could sit down a set of double doors opened.A female in black dress entered. “Miss, follow me please.”

As Korra was lead down a large hallway the woman spoke. “I am Miss Adams, for the most part you will be alone with Miss Asami. Should you need anything I will acquire it for you. Miss Asami will call for me should that need occur. This place is well secured and so no wondering around on your own. I am assured you have passed all background checks.”

That caught Korra’s attention. She was in shock that she needed to pass a background check just for tutoring.

Miss Adams opened another set of double doors.Korra was lead into a large library that was bigger than any library she had ever seen.It was 3 floors of books, books and more books. Tables centered in the middle, couches placed between the columns of books that encircled the room.Computer stations on each level for convenience. Korra wondered if this rivaled the Wan Shi Tong Library she had heard so much about.

“Korra....Miss Korra.” Miss Adams repeated as she finally caught her attention.

“Oh! Uhh sorry.” Korra grinned as she scratched he back of her head. “It’s just so....Wow... I didn’t expect..”

“That learning could be beautiful..” Asami stated looking into a book.

“Uhh” Korra couldn’t think of anything to respond.

Asami closed her book and stood up.

“Miss Asami, This is Miss Korra.” Miss Adams indicated. “I shall leave you two alone to begin your tutoring session.” With that Miss Adams respectfully nodded to Asami and left.

“Soooo ...” Korra said as she stood awkwardly swinging her arms back and forth.

“Interesting....” Asami said.

“What?” Korra questioned.

“Just an observation. The most popular boastful student at Republic City High School is ...sheepish when she is out of her element.” Asami stated.

“What.. did... you.. just.. call .. me?” Korra’s eyes narrowed. “I am NOT a sheep.”

“Sorry, I did not mean it literally. I mean you’re ...awkward when you’re not at the high school. Ummm, let us start over. I’m Asami, I’m your tutor.” She stated as she attempted to put on a small smile.

Korra cleared her throat and regained her composure. “Yeah, let’s start over. I’m Korra. And I’m not awkward. Ever.”

“Well,” Asami looked away. “Mr. Tenzin informs me that your struggling in Math, Geometry and Science. So, let us get started.”

Korra scratched the back of her head. And jumped on the couch with her arms behind her head. “How about .... maybe you can do my homewor....”. Korra stopped when she looked up and saw Asami standing over her. Her green eyes narrowed with death stare.

“ _Green eyes, she has green eyes...”_ Korra thought to herself.

“First of all, I take this task very seriously. As should you.” Asami rolled her eyes. “Jocks. I wish you weren’t all the same.”

“Hey!” Korra jumped up in defense of herself. “We’re NOT all the same!”

“Then prove it to me.” Asami challenged.

“Ok, only if you can prove me to that you can teach me better than any teacher at Republic City High. They can’t seem to make me ...understand what they are muttering in my ears all day long. I’d like to see you do better.” Korra walked over to Asami staring her eyes. It was then that Korra realized that Asami towered her by a few inches.“ _Damn!_ ” She thought.

“Ok,” Asami put her pen to her lips thinking.Her green eyes lit up when she got an idea. “So you’re a jock right?”

Korra huffed, “Hey!”

“What I mean is you like sports right?” Asami tone was apologetic.

“Yeah, so what does that have to do with math and science and stuff?”

“Everything ... So for example, You play football. How do you know where to throw the ball and then to throw it right where you need it, when you need it?”

“I just ....kinda know?” Korra uttered.

“Well its’ geometry, math and science. Geometry is angles. Math is calculating distance and well the ball goes in the air. What goes up must come down. And there is your science.” Asami pointed out.

Korra’s blue eyes lit up in the realization of all those factors. Asami showed how all those subjects played a roll in various sports and more importantly; Korra was getting it all.

The pair did not realize it was getting late. A knock on the door interrupted the two. It was Miss Adams, “Excuse me Miss Asami, but it getting late and you have not had your dinner,”

“Oh, yeah food..” Asami smiled and looked back at Korra. “Hungry?”

“Starving.” Korra smile back.

“Please, bring dinner in here.” Asami indicated at the long table they sat at.

Korra laughed.

“What?” Asami questioned.

“It’s just that you’re so quiet and shy at school.That I never would have pictured you ordering servants around.” Korra grinned.

Asami looked down. “I don’t order them around. I ask them politely. Sure they get paid to do what I ask, but it doesn’t mean I have to demean them either.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way. I guess what I’m trying to say...very poorly, Is - why don’t people see this side of you at school? Maybe then you would have more friends and maybe you wouldn’t be sitting alone in the corner at lunch,”

“You noticed me?” Asami murmured.

“Uhhh “ Korra tried to think of a polite response, Seeing as how it was the first time Korra ever acknowledge Asami’s existence.

“It doesn’t matter.” Asami stated. “Ummm... You and being popular and having “friends” do not matter to me. All I want to do at school is learn and what do I get for wanting to learn? I get...”

Asami stopped. Eyes nearly tearing up.

Korra realized she hit a soft spot. “You get what?”

Just then, the door opens and food is being brought in.It was like a small buffet. “Wow all this for a tutoring session? I should have signed up a long time ago!!” She looks back at Asami and now food is the last thing on her mind. After the staff leave she repeats her question. “You get what?”

Asami stares into a blank space. She softly shakes her head. “Nothing. Let’s eat.”

Korra is curious, but she sees that Asami doesn’t want to broach the subject. So she decides to let it go and begins to eat.

The ravenous Alpha is eating some of everything. It was delicious. She is grabbing things left and right. After a few minutes she stops and realizes Asami is just staring at her eating. With a mouth full of food she smiles and shrugs her shoulder. Asami giggles. Korra swallows and says, “I got a high metabolism. At Tenzin’s - I have other people I have to consider. And well right now its just you, me and all this food.” With that Korra lets out a burp. Her eyes get big and she immediately covers her mouth. Asami giggles and lets out a little burp of her own. Korra smiles at the gesture.

“You know Asami, You’re pretty cool.” Korra says as she leans back and pats her belly. Suddenly, she realizes its quiet. She looks at Asami. She is just looking at her with a non-expression... expression.

“Don’t say things you don’t mean Korra.” Asami looks down. After what seems like forever she looks up. “Well I think our study time is over.”

“Over?” Korra asks. “Oh yeah! Over. Time for me to ....um,, go and stuff.” Korra scratches the back of her head. “So, I mean your a better teacher than the teachers. I think I retained the stuff we went through...So uh yeah thanks.”

“You’re welcome Korra. And well you explained a lot of why things are done in sports. I guess I can see the fun in it.” Asami says getting up. “So? Same time tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Korra smiles, “Same time tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thought I’d post another chapter. So far I’m got a couple more chapters lined up after editing. I’ll be posting another in a few days. Work calls but I’m typing while I can. Looking to be at least 7 chapters long ...minimum.


	3. Do we really need chapter titles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra n Asami begin to bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thought I’d post another chapter. Don’t get all spoiled I’m still working on this. Hope you all enjoy.

“Korra!! Dude where you been?” Tahno asked.

“Yeah, we didn’t see you after practice yesterday.” Bolin added on. “What’s up?”

Korra moved Bolin aside from her locker. “Look guys, I don’t have to be involved with ALL your activities. I just had some ...stuff, I had to deal with after practice yesterday.”

“Was it Ginger?” Mako teased. “In that case all is forgiven.”

“First of all, I don’t need any forgiveness from any of you. Secondly, Mind your own business!” Korra growled as she slammed her locker shut and stormed off.

“Whoa! What’s gotten into Korra?” Bolin said as she disappeared into a classroom.

“Ahhh probably another girl.” Tahno said. “I’m surprised that Alpha hasn’t had any surprise pups with as many girls she’s tagged.”

Mako shrugged,”Korra isn’t that bad, Tahno. Ease off her or she’ll pound you. Let’s head to class.”

—————————————————————————————————————————— 

Korra sat in class. Everything the math teacher was saying made more sense, thanks to Asami’s idea of relating everything to sports.Korra looked around the class for Asami but did not see her. Then she realized that she is more likely in one of the more advanced math classes. “ _Augh, Now I wish I was that smart._ ” A thought occurred to Korra. She entertained the idea of sharing a class with Asami. It was brief and surprised her.

The next class was History. Korra placed her books down at the desk towards the back of class. As usual she sat next to Mako, Kuvira and Tahno. Much to her surprise Asami walked in. Korra never noticed her in this class. Then again, Korra never noticed Asami before the whole tutoring. As usual, when raven haired girl walked in, she never looked up. Again, she was sitting front and center.

 “Hey...Hey nerd...” Tahno whispered in Asami’s direction. “Hey nerd. How about you make like this History class and..OUCH!!”Tahno began rubbing his ankle.

  
“Shut up and pay attention.” Korra ordered. The bronze teen began thinking back and realized Tahno had been bullying other people in school. Korra never really put any thought to who he had harassed, until now.But when she saw him bothering Asami, it irritated her. So, she kicked him in the ankle. 

“Heeeyyy... “ Tahno whispered to Korra. “What’s the deal with that?” 

“I’m trying to learn History.” Korra whispered back.

In reality, Korra felt a slight tinge of guilt. She didn’t want him or anyone else to know she made friends with Asami.What would they think. Her mind and guilt began to wonder.

The bell rang for the next class. As Korra was walking next to Kuvira, she saw Asami walking towards her.Their eyes met.

Kuvira laughed and said,”The nerve of that nerd girl.”

Korra broke from their gaze. “Huh?”

Kuvira stopped and looked at Korra. “Something you want to tell me Korra?”

“Uhhh Noooo,,, Why?” Korra fidgeted. 

“I could’ve sworn nerd girl was looking right at you like she knew you.” Kuvira laughed. “The nerve of her thinking that just because her dad owns half of Republic City that it entitles her to hang with the likes of us. Right? 

Korra looked back at Asami, who continued on her way to class...head down. “Yeah...” She replied softly. “I gotta go. I got Geometry class now. See you later Kuv.”

Korra ran into class and sat down. 

“Surprise class! Its a pop quiz.” The teacher announced. The whole class groaned. Korra was nervous at first. Then she began to apply the questions to sports. Much to Korra’s relief she breezed through the quiz and got an B+. Even the teacher was slightly shocked.

During lunch, Korra was surrounded by her usual crowd, She saw that Asami sat alone in her usual corner. A ping of guilt got into her. She brushed it off. She felt it was an asshole move to ignore the person who helped her. Especially, since she got a good grade on a pop quiz in one of the classes she was struggling with.

The rest of the school and practice, Korra kept seeing Asami.She had multiple opportunities to greet her, but each time she passed it up.

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

After practice, Korra seemed a little off.

When the black Satomobile arrived to pick her up from the Air Temple. She got in the car. She passed through the gate, up the elevator and pass the lobby. When she entered the library she noticed Asami was not there. 

“Miss Asami will be with you shortly.” Miss Adams stated and exited the library.

Korra sat on the couch, She began looking at the multiple messages on her phone from the crew asking where she was. Before she could reply she heard a door in the back open.Asami entered.

“Heeeyyy...” Korra said, trying on her best smile.

A simple “Hey.” is all Asami replied. 

Korra felt a slight tinge of awkwardness. Perhaps it was because she never greeted or acknowledged Asami today at school. 

“Sooo, I passed a pop quiz in Geometry today. Thanks to you.” She began to try a conversation.

“Good. Then maybe if you get the hang if this. The tutoring will come to an end sooner than we anticipated.” Asami replied.

“Ummm ok?” Korra responded.

Asami was silent.

“Umm are you ok? IF it was about today at school well..” Korra started but was interrupted by Asami.

“Korra I don’t care about being popular or friends. I like to sit alone at lunch. It gives me time to read or study without interruption. I’m not like you...I ... I don’t need the approval of my peers to make me feel good.”

Korra was at a loss for words. She sat down. “So you’re ok then?” 

Asami sighed. “Do you really care?”

“Yes, I do. Right now. Your here with me, helping me. The least I can do is help you.” Korra replied.

“Well, you did today. I guess.” Asami softly said. “Tahno is a pain in my ass. I almost giggled out loud when I heard him in pain.” Asami paused. “Thanks.”

“But that’s not what’s bothering you?”

“No.” Asami looked down. She removed her glasses and began looking at them. After a few seconds she sighed. “These ...These glasses have no prescription.”

Korra looked at her slightly confused.

Asami rubbed the frames gently. “These were my mom’s. I wear them in memory of her. In a way, I do wear them because it makes me feel safe. At school it makes me feel invisible to people who say and do things to me.”

Korra’s eyes narrowed at the thought. 

“But most of all it makes me feel happy.When I read, it is like I feel like my mom is reading to me.I see it through her eyes.” Asami wiped the corner of her eye. “It’s ...its been years but sometimes I just miss her _SO MUCH_.”

Korra sat next to her, not sure of what she should do. She never knew Asami lost her mother. 

“I guess dad figured if I tutor you. Well, then I wouldn’t think of it so much.” Asami took a deep breath and shook her head. 

“Sorry,.” Asami cleared her throat. “Ok. Ok. I’m ok now. Let’s get to work.” 

Next thing Asami knew she was pulled in for a tight hug. Her eyes widened and next thing she knew she was crying. 

After her tears were done. Korra said. “You shouldn’t go through this alone. I had no idea. It must hurt a lot. No wonder you seem immune to ...whatever goes on at school.” 

“I’m not immune, I just know it won’t last forever.” Asami sighed. 

“I don’t know what happened with your mom. I barely know you, but I’m sorry.” Korra murmured. Concerned azure eyes met teary jades.

“It happened long ago. Maybe I’ll tell you. Maybe I won’t. I’m sure it’s public knowledge.” Asami softly said. 

“Maybe.” Korra put her hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “But I’d much rather hear it from you.” 

“Well, let’s get started. I had a few ideas for today. Follow me.” Asami said changing the subject.

The heiress led the Alpha to the backyard. Korra was a-taken back by the huge garden that surrounds the wall of the property. There is an outdoor tennis court, basketball court, and a huge pool. The pool has a water slide and a small waterfall. The backyard has a hedge maze that looks like you could get lost in there for a couple hours.  

“Everything you see here has something to do with everything we learn in school. Ask me about anything and I will relate it to a subject.” Asami excitedly says. 

Korra puts her hand on her chin thinking of what part of the property to ask about. “The garden?”

“Geography and Botany. See these Sozin Lillys?” Asami guided the Alpha to the left end of the garden. Where a group of crimson red Lillie’s blossomed.

“They were imported from Mount Sozin in the the Fire Nation. Only in that part of the world can they thrive. Mount Sozin is actually a dormant volcano. It erupted centuries ago. Hence the name the Sozin Lilly. Only because in that particular part of the world is the soil rich in the rare mineral that came from cooled off lava. This mineral is part of what makes this Lilly survive. We had the Lillies and the soil imported here. Without that soil we would not be able to keep these beauties alive.” 

Korra bent down and takes a closer look at the beautiful crimson flower. “That is so cool. So certain plants can only live is certain places.” 

“Yes,” Asami replies,”They are called Ecosystems. But we had to be careful and make sure this plant would not have an effect on other plants around here. If this plant was like a weed and spread all over, it could invade the ecosystems here. Which would be devastating. Our garden is well maintained by expert gardeners. We pay them to keep these plants alive and to keep the plants from invading other ecosystems.”She pauses. “Anything else you would like to see?”

“Well, sorta.” Korra paused,”I’m curious. what DO you do for fun?”

Asami looked at her with a blank expression. She shifted. 

The blue eyed Alpha looked at her with her signature crooked smile. “I’m sure you don’t always spend all you’re time just reading and learning. You do have fun...don’t you?” 

Asami considered long and hard about her answer. “ _If I show her will she judge me for it and think of me as - more of a nerd?_ ” She didn’t respond. 

“You did say if I wanted to see anything - to just ask.” Her blue eyes eyed the pale teen. She took a step closer.

Asami never felt nervous until that moment. It was a good thing her clothes were baggy, as her legs shook a little. “ _Ok, Sato. Just show her. Does it really matter what she thinks?_ ”

“Ok, follow me.” Asami led the way back into the mansion. They walked down a couple of halls. Korra figured she would get lost in the hedge maze; but she was just as lost inside the mansion. 

Finally, Asami came to a stop at a door. She begins to turn the knob; but stops. “IF you tell anyone about this, I’ll personally make sure I will make your life a living hell.”

Korra crosses her heart, spits on the palm of her hand and offers it to Asami.

The heiress looks Korra’s hand. Then she sees Korra smiling at her with that irresistible crooked smile. “I’ll ...take your word for it.” She says cautiously. She opens the door and switches the lights on. Row by row the lights turn on. Korra see’s a work bench, tools, blueprints hanging and a computer with several monitors. The other side of the garage was two Satomobiles and a Satocycle.They appeared to be in pieces.

“This is my garage, but I like to call it my lab.” Asami said.”Please don’t touch anything. Some of these things are just prototypes and if they are dropped. It ruins, either the alignment or calibration of the part.”

Korra takes in the sight. “So your like a mechanic for fun?”

“Well, yes. I like to take apart things and put them back together. It’s like a puzzle to me. I like trying to figure out ways to improve stuff.” She picks up a part and closely eyeballs it. “I’ve finished and customized 2 of my own Satomobiles.” She turns at looks at Korra. Her mouth dropped open.

The heiress bites the bottom of her lips. Letting her self conscience get to her. “Ummm, well I showed you part of what I like to do for fun. But I have one other thing to show you.” She heads towards the door.

“I never met a girl who did this.” Korra heads towards the door. As she’s walking out, she grins at the heiress, “Pretty smooth Sato.”

As they walk towards Asami’s next destination. Korra stops. “Why are you helping me?”

“What do you mean?” The green eyed teen asks.

“Tenzin said he had to convince you to tutor me.”

Asami sighed,” Truth?”

“Yes.”

“When my father asked me to tutor someone. I asked who. He told me it was you.” Asami shifted her eyes away,”I refused at first. He told me it would help him build a business relationship with your father. As chief, your father would make it easier for Future Industries to import products and possibly open more plants to the Southern Water Tribe. As you may have guessed my father is grooming me to take over the business. Should anything ever happen to him, his wish is for me to take over Future Industries.” She began walking.

Korra followed,”So, you helping me is just for business?” 

“No.” Asami continued.”I refused at first. I didn’t want anything to do with you or anyone else that is associated with you. Most of them tormented me throughout school. Then I realized, you, personally never did anything to me.” Asami paused. “Yes, I could go to any private school I wanted. If I chose. But father thought it would be good for me to build people skills. Practice social skills for when I enter into the family business. Obviously this plan isn’t working out so well. But my mother, she wanted me to experience, what she experienced. It meant a lot to her.” 

Her green eyes moved to Korra. “I don’t think she ever knew about what I had to deal with. But I’m going to finish High School. I want to do that part for mom. So, before my mother died...”

Asami pulled her glasses off and rubbed them gently.”She made me promise help at least just one person.No matter who they are.She had a good heart, always helping people. No matter if they were rich or poor. She told me even rich people need help. That, I don’t know what they are struggling with. That I shouldn’t assume; just because they appear to have everything, that they don’t have problems. I don’t know what’s going on with you. If your struggling with anything.” She let out a small laugh. “You’re prolly too stubborn to admit that to anyone, maybe even yourself. I don’t know. So for my mom, I chose to help you.”

For a second time that day, Asami was surprised to be pulled into yet another hug.

A few seconds later. They pulled apart. An awkward silence between the pair.

“Oh!” Asami broke the silence. “We’re here.” She opened the double doors.

They stepped into an indoor Olympic sized pool room. Korra could see items at the bottom of to pool floor. “Sooo, we’re going swimming?”

Asami replied. “No, I wanted to teach you about prisms.”

“I’m not going to prison.” Korra replied. 

“Prisms... not prison.” Asami giggled.”Each of those objects in the are not where them seem to be. The light reflected by the water changes how a person perceives an image. It’s all about angles.”

Korra grinned. “I want to go swimming.” She grabbed Asami and leap over the water yelling,”And you’re going with me!”

Asami screamed as both girls splashed into the water.

“KORRA! Whhhyyy!?” Asami shrieked as she she rose her head out of the water.

Korra laughed. “I’m from the Southern Water Tribe, You can’t show me water and NOT expect me to jump in. I was planning on jumping into the one outside after our session was over anyways. So why not now.” She smiled as she sank back into the water. After she popped up she asked. “Besides, WHEN was the last time you went swimmin?”

Asami grinned and splashed some water at the Alpha. “Ok, ok, it’s been a while. I do have suites here. You could’ve just asked.” 

The Alpha returned a splash of water and teasingly replied. “Nerd.” 

“Jock.” Asami chuckled back. “How about we change to more appropriate swimming attire?”

“I doubt you have anything for me to wear.” Korra said before dipping back into the water.

When she rose, a drenched Asami was already climbing out. “There is a guest pool room over there. There are a variety of suits in there. I’m sure you can find something. I’m going to change before all these clothes suck me under. You’re right. It’s a shame to let this pool go unused for so long.” With a smile, Asami disappeared into her private shower room.

After perusing through dozens of suites; Korra settled on a dark blue two piece. She felt it complimented her body. She exited the guest room and saw that the heiress hadn’t come out just yet. Korra went to the diving board and dived in. She swam to the bottom and as she was ascending back up. She saw a wavy figure at the edge of the pool and popped up for air.

“Ok, I’m ready.” Asami announced as Korra began clearing her wet hair from her face. 

She shook her head and cleared her eyes. “It’s about ti...mm..ee.” She barely finished her sentence as her azure eyes began taking in Asami’s ivory legs. Slowly her eyes moved from her feet, up her ankles, to her calves and up her smooth thighs. She saw a crimson single piece suite wrapped around curvy hips, hugging her lean waist. She felt a blush begin to tingle on her cheeks as she she saw two perfect globes tucked into the top of the suite.Black raven curly hair was cascading just slightly over Asami’s smooth shoulders.Pink pouty lips smiled back at her. Korra rubbed her eyes, pretending to get water out as jade eyes stared back at her. 

Asami had removed the frames, just for swimming; making her green eyes more prominate. 

“Korra.... your staring.” The heiress said with a slight blush. 

“Oh.” Korra snapped out of it. “Water, Yeah Water in my eyes.”

Asami stepped onto the diving board. “But your from the Southern Water Tribe,” She took a big bounce.

“I thought this was your element.” She said as she jumped in. 

She swam to the other end of the pool before she rose out from the water. 

“Ok so maybe I just never seen you in anything other than baggy clothes.” the Alpha said as she swam towards the Omega.

“Perhaps you should open your eyes a little more.” Asami said splashing a little water towards the bronze teen.

“Perhaps.” Korra replied with a smirk.

With that the teens spent the better part of the evening swimming and talking. Every now and then the Alpha caught herself staring at Asami.

When they were done swimming. Korra couldn’t peel her azure eyes off the heiress when she took each step out of the water. The Alpha licked her lips as she watched droplets of water cascade down the raven haired girl’s ivory skin. 

Asami looked back. “If you stay in there any longer. I won’t be held responsible for your wrinkly skin.”

For a second Korra could have sworn she heard the tone of a slightly raspy voice. After that, she couldn’t get out of the water fast enough.

Both teen began drying themselves off. Each one sneaking looks. Asami bit her bottom lips as Korra’s toned abs moved with each breath. She realized she was developing a crush. She began blushing at the thought. She turned around quickly in hopes that the bronze teen didn’t notice.

Luckily for the heiress Korra was purposely not looking. “ _Don’t look Kor._ ” The Alpha kept telling herself. “ _Just be cool, she isn’t that type of girl. Plus, she’s your tutor, everyone will laugh_.”

Asami grabbed her robe. “I’m going to change. Meet you back out here in a few?”

“Ok, I’ll be ready sooner than you think.” Korra replied heading to the guest pool room.

A few minutes later Korra came back out. “I’m ready.” She announced.

“Be right out..” Asami replied from the her dressing room.“ I hope your hungry!”

“I’m always hungry.” The teen rubbed her grumbling belly. She looked up as she heard footsteps headed her way.

Asami was not in her usual attire. She wore a red spaghetti string tank top that fit the curves of her upper torso. Her shirt tucked into a black jeans shorts that hugged her hips. Her long legs taking each step as she wore brown string slippers.

 Korra’s nub between her legs twitched. In that moment the Alpha definitely acknowledged her attraction.She watched as Asami made her way to the door.

The heiress stopped at the door. “Well let’s get you fed. Wouldn’t want you going home unsatisfied.” 

As Asami stepped out her green eyes bulged. “ _Spirits, did I just flirt with her?_!”

Korra followed, watching the green eyed girl. She practically did not register what the heiress said. she was more focused on how her hips swayed back and forth as she led the way to who knows where. 

Asami pushed open another door. A huge dining room with portraits of what Korra assumed were Asami’s ancestors circled the room. At the far end, just above a white fireplace was the family portrait. There was Hiroshi standing aside Asami’s mother, a hand on her shoulder. Sitting on her mother’s lap was a green eyed girl with little raven haired locks twisted down the side of her smiling face. She didn’t appear to much older than eight years of age but she appeared to very very happy.

Korra snapped out of her spell and walked up to the portrait. 

“Yasuko.” Asami said in a soft voice as she stepped up behind Korra. “Her name was Yasuko.”

“She’s very pretty.” Korra replied. “I’m sure you miss her very much.”

 “I do. Which is why I don’t normally eat in here. The place can feel so large and empty.” Asami said heading to the table.

“So, today one of my cooks made something I thought you might enjoy.” Asami reached over to a pot and removed the cover.

Immediately, Korra knew what it was.”No way!! This isn’t really what I think it is!?” Korra ran to the pot and inhaled. “Mmmm....”

“One of my cooks is from the Southern Water Tribe. Southern Seaweed Noodles is one of her specialties.Grab a bowl and let’s eat.”

The two sat and ate. Korra ranted about the Southern Water Tribe. She spoke about her parents and her odd cousins. Her crazy uncle who tried to establish himself as chief and what he despicable acts he did to try and do so. She told Asami about how she found Naga when she got lost during a freakish blizzard and how the two kept each other warm.

“Yeah, if we didn’t find each other I probably wouldn’t even be here right now. Naga is a huge part of my life. I love her so much. I had to bring her here. Thankfully, she gets along with everyone at the Air Temple. She can be stubborn. And when stubborn and huge are mixed things can get pretty crazy.” She slurped the last off her noodles. It hit the tip of her nose.

Asami pointed and giggled. “You got some on your nose.”

Korra rubbed her nose and smiled.

Asami laughed again. “Here let me get that for you.”

She leaned in and rubbed Korra’s nose.

Korra smelled Jasmine with a slight tinge of garage oil. “Thanks, Southern Seaweed Noodles can get pretty messy sometimes.”

“Well, I think we went pretty off track today.” Asami brushed a curly lock behind her ear.

“Yeah we did. But I still learned about ecosystems and prisms.” Korra reminded the heiress.”So tomorrow?” She asked as she gathered her stuff and began heading out.

“”Sure.” Asami smiled.”Although I’m not exactly sure what I’ll be teaching you about next.”

The elevator doors leading to the garage opened. Korra entered and turned around. “Surprise me.”

“Ill try...Jock” Asami teased.

“Nerd.” Korra teased as the elevator doors closed.

 


	4. Chhh chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well things are heating up between these two...

The morning started just a usual for the Alpha. She finished her morning workout and got to school. She found that she was more relaxed in math class, she even enjoyed it a little. Korra even smiled as she passed Asami in History class.She mingled with her friends as the next class seemed to fly by quickly. The lunch bell rang and she loaded her tray with food.

She kept glancing at the little corner where Asami usually sat. After a while, the green eyed girl came in. She opened a book and began nibbling on her food. The pair kept sneeking looks at one another. Korra caught her once, glancing from her book to up at the Alpha. Asami blushed as she got caught and hid her face behind her book.

Opal sat next to Korra. Bumping her intentionally, Korra turned to look. Opal just smiled. “Hey buddy, thought you were going to join us at the movers last night.”

Korra turned a different shade of brown.” Sorry, Opie. I really need to pass my classes, so I was studying.”She bit her sandwich with a stupid grin. “ _Well, that’s not exactly a lie_.”

The rest of the day, Korra noticed she didn’t see much of Asami. Something in her gut said something was wrong. After practice, instead of waiting at the Air Temple for the black Satomobile, she caught a cab. She got out of the cab and pushed the button for the intercom.

“Yes?” A loud voice blurted out.

“Uh Yeah,  it’s me Korra. I came to see if Asami is home.”

“Please wait.” Replied the voice.

After several minutes, which seemed like forever to Korra, the intercom beeped. “You may enter. Meet Miss Adams at the main entrance please.”

Korra jogged up the long driveway. She knocked on the door.

She waited another minute before Miss Adams finally opened the door.

“Heyyy, is Asami home?” Korra asked nervously.

Miss Adams looked at the Alpha, assessing whether or not to let her in. Finally, she stepped back and Korra walked in.“Well, I really shouldn’t let you in, but little miss won’t stop crying and I’m starting to worry.”

Korra’s held her palms up. “It wasn’t me. I noticed she wansn’t in school during the second half of the day.”

Miss Adams thought for a minute. “Well, she thinks very highly of you, maybe you can assist her.You’re the only person I can think of that she considers a friend. Follow me.”

“She locked herself in the library.” Miss Adams said as she began walking; Korra followed.

Miss Adams tapped on one of the double doors.

“Please, leave me alone. I’m not in the mood today.” Was all that was heard on the other side.

“Miss Asami, I would ....but Miss Korra insisted on speaking with you.” Miss Adams winked back at the Alpha.

The room was silent. After a few moments, they heard the door unlock.

Miss Adams nodded her head at Korra and began walking away. The Alpha slowly began to open the door. “Asami?”

She stepped in and gently closed the door behind her.

She saw the raven haired girl laying on the couch surrounded by tissues. Obviously sobbing for an unknown amount of time.

“Asami, Why are you crying.” Korra kneeled in front of her, try to making eye contact.”Please tell me.”

Streams of tears rolled down her green eyes. She looked away.

“Or don’t.” Korra softly said. “I know we just started talking but lately I’d like to think of myself ...as a friend? So open up to me and tell me. Please.”

Asami lifted her head from her crossed arms. She didn’t make eye contact.

After a minute of silence she sat up. “I... I was cornered in the bathroom today.”

Korra’s eyes narrowed. “Did someone hurt you?

“No, no...I’m fine physically.” Asami cried a little more.

She took a shaky deep breath and continued. “My glasses Kor. She broke my glasses.” She began sobbing again.

“WHAT!” The Alpha exploded, “WHO did it!?”

“I’m not saying, Kor.” Asami replied hiding her face in shame..

“Tell me.” Korra demanded.

“Or what Kor? What are you going to do?” Asami stood up. “Beat up everyone in school who's ever bullied me. Well you’re going to have a long long list. Not once before have I ever seen you defend anyone who’s ever been pushed around. And trust me Alpha, you’re usually around the people who do the pushing. If I had a cold heart and wanted to get back at her, I would. I have the brains and means to do it. But I’m not that way Korra. One day, maybe I’ll stand up for myself but I don’t need you to do it for me.” With that she began wiping away her tears.

“Ok, ok, I’ll drop it...for now.” Korra paced back and forth. She stopped and focus on the teary eyed girl.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you. I know how much those frames meant to you.” Korra pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged her for a long while.She inhaled the sweet smell of jasmine with a hint of garage oil.

Korra sniffed. Assuming everything she just heard got to her.She sniffed again. “ _Wow, it really got to me_.” She thought. She sniffed again. This time she shook her head.Korra’s eyes glazed over. She sniffed once again. This time she was aware that it was not due to the sad story or just Asami’s scent. Something more was afoot. She inhaled deeply....” _Oh Nooo..._ ” she thought.

“Korra? Korra?” Asami waved her hand in front of the Alpha’s face. “Korra, its ok really. I’m fine now.”

Asami looked at Korra’s azure eyes and watched as they dilated. “Korra? Are you ok?”

Korra took a hold of Asami’s wrist and pulled her into another hug. Asami hugged her back quizzically.

“Asami?” Korra asked. “By any chance are you an Omega?”

“Uhhmmm yes? Wha..Why are you asking?” Asami began to loosen her hug on Korra.It was then that Asami felt the Alpha taking in her scent that she realized what was going on.She could feel Korra’s hot breath on her neck, breathing in and out.” _Oh no. Not now_.”

Asami pulled back and saw the look on Korra’s face.Her facial expression was serious. Her eyes were fixed on her, “ _Those blue eyes_.” The clearest blue eyes she had ever seen. As clear as the ocean. Asami took a deep breath to try and clear her head.The deep breath was a mistake. As soon as she inhaled, she took in the Alpha’s musky scent. Her body reacted in a way she hadn’t felt before. She didn’t even realize her hands were moving up and down Korra’s back. Her head rolled back when the Alpha hot breathes got hotter and hotter on her neck. “ _No. No. No_.” she thought but her body said “ _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ ”

“AhhhssSssammiiii...” Korra breathed in her ear. Her fingers clasping onto the Omega’s back.

Korra eyes widened and she pulled herself back. “Spirits! I’m sorry!”

Korra pulled herself up. “I ...I ...I should go.”

“It’s ...it’s probably best if you do.” Asami said as she slowly looked up from the couch. Her sultry green eyes looking the Alpha from the bottom-up.

When green eyes met blue. That was their undoing. Korra rushed to the Omega. But before she could do anything, she stopped herself long enough to run her finger down the Omega’s cheek and pulled her in for a kiss.

 _“Oh Spirits! My first kiss. And its Korra. Of all people, its Korra_.” Asami’s thoughts danced in her head. Their kisses becoming more intense as each moment passed. Soon Asami felt Korra trying to gain entrance into her sultry lips. A second later their tongues rolled together. Korra’s hands moved behind Asami as she slowly lay her down on the couch. Lips clashing as the heat between the Alpha and Omega became more intense. Asami pushed Korra up in an attempt to stop what she knew should stop. 

Deep blue eyes fixated on her. “ _Damned those blue eyes_!” She thought as she released her hold on the Alpha. The heiress contemplated what she wanted, but her body was pleading for the Alpha. “ _Just shut up and let this happen_.” Her body told her. “ _Stop thinking so much_.”

Korra kept herself up. “Are...you...sure ...you.. want ...to...do ...this?” She said with every hot breath. “I want you.”

Asami reached down outside the Alpha’s jeans. her hand wrap around Korra’s now hard member. “Want... need... I... I... “ She slowly began moving her hand. “Pants off...now”

Korra got up. She undid her belt. Unbuttoned her jeans. Slowly pulled the zipper down. Never taking her eyes off the Omega, on the chance she may change her mind. Asami’s eyes were fixed on Korra’s actions. It wasn’t until Korra stopped, ran her fingers under her chin and made eye contact. Her azure eyes asking for silent permission to continue. Asami never broke eye contact while the tips of her fingers pushed into the top of Korra’s underwear and jeans.She then slowly pulled her pants down.

Korra’s erect penis bounced free. It wasn’t until Korra motioned her eyes down did Asami dare look. Her first kiss and her first look at a hard member in one night,She never would have thought. And soon, she realized she was going to loose her virginity.She didn’t even question the thought of it. She was surprised, but she was not frightened. It was like deep down inside, she knew she was doing the right thing. She wasn’t afraid of the Alpha in front of her. Her instincts told her to trust in her. And so she did.

“Can....can I touch it ...Alpha?” She instinctually asked.

Korra nodded. Her head rolled back as she felt the Omega’s soft fingers glide up and down her hard member. Asami slid her finger tips along the veins. She was facinated and curious about what was presented in front of her. She took in the musky smell omitting off the Alpha. Korra grabbed her hand and helped her wrap it around her cock. Slowly they began stroking.

“Mmmm Yeah, feels so good.” Korra looked down at Asami. “Mmmm not fair.”

Asami looked up. “What do you mean?”

“You see me, but I don’t see you.” Korra groaned.

Asami turned crimson red, but understood. With one long lengthy stride she let go of the Alpha’s cock. Korra grunted at the loss of the touch. She kept her eyes on the Omega as she got up and took a step back. She grabbed her shirt, lifted it up and over her head. She had firm round perfect globes in her black bra. Asami but her lower lip and reached behind to unclasp her bra. She was self conscious but when her green eyes met blue, she let go of all her inhibitions. The bra snapped free and fell to the ground. Her perky breast were firm, her pink nipples were getting hard as each second passed.

Korra took in the sight before her. No glasses, no loose, baggy clothes. Her hair a hot mess. Asami was not so nerdy anymore. Korra melted at the thought of sexy Asami. She moved over to the Omega and slowly pulled her pants down. Much to Korra’s surprise. The rich little Omega was wearing a silky lacy panty that showed signs of wetness.

“Does this surprise you that I wear these?” the Omega asked in a a raspy voice.

“Its a nice suprise.” Korra responds “But right now. I think they need to be removed.”

Korra hooked her fingers into the top laces and slowly pulled the panty down long soft legs.She is drunk with lust as she sees just how long and sexy they are. “ _I think I’ll be kissing every inch of these legs in the near future_.” She thinks to herself. “ _But first this Omega needs me inside her_.”

When the panties are removed Korra tries not to notice the smell of the Omega’s heat steaming from the underwear. Korra’s cock jerks begging to be inside the Omega’s folds. Asami lays back onto the couch. She hesitates only for a second before she begins spreading her legs. Displaying her most private of parts for the Alpha to see. Korra slowly moves above her.She looks down at the nervous virgin and whispers, “This is going to hurt. Just for a little bit. I will take it slow and easy until I know you are ready.”

“I trust you.” Asami whispers back.

Korra kisses her deeply as she aligns her tip to the virgin’s entrance. She kisses her deeper as she begins to push. Asami’s fingers clench the Alpha’s back as she feels a sharp ping snap inside of her. Korra’s soft lips gently press against her as she slowly pushes her hard member into the sensitive flower.

The Alpha’s breathes into Asami’s ear. “Are you ok?”

She looks down at the girl beneath her. She’s biting her lips, her eyes ar tightly shut but she nods that she is ok.

Korra stops halfway through to allow the Omega to adjust. It seemed like an eternity. She begins sucking on the Omega’s neck as her hips slowly begin moving back and forth.

Asami’s breaths are sharp. She’s clenching on for dear life. She asks the Alpha, “Are you all the way in?”

Korra whispers in Asami’s ear. “No, you will know when I’m all the way in.” The Alpha’s movements are slow and sensual. “I want us both to remember this....ohhh you’re sooo tight.” Korra pushes herself in a little more deeper. Groaning as she feels the Omega’s tight walls clenching her hard cock.

A couple minutes pass when Asami taps the Alphas back. “Faster... please”

The Alpha responds moving at a faster pace. Going in deeper with each thrust.

With one hard thrust she whispers “I’m all the way in.”

“Don’t stop.” Asami begs.

The Alpha moves faster and harder. Penetrating in and out of the Omega’s juicy wet folds. Clapping and moaning sounds echo in the huge library. Both bodies sweating as the smell of sex fills the room. Korra looks down at the Omega beneath her as her breast bounce with every thrust. “ _Spirits she’s so tight, my cock can’t get enough of her. I must breed her! Oh wait! Not now. Its too early to breed any Omega._ ” Korra thinks to herself as she begins her rut. Pounding the Omega’s wet opening, harder and harder. She can feel her knot beginning to form. “N _o! I can’t! Too early to have pups. What will everyone think. The star jock and....and...Asami... oh Spirits Asami. She feels so good!_ ”

The Alpha realizes her knot is trying to gain entrance into the Omega’s entrance. 

Asami is moaning, “Please! Yes breed me! I’m cumming!”

Korra shakes her head while pounding Asami’s tight hole. “No! Not yet!”

Korra pulls out. Asami moans at the loss of the Alpha’s cock, the loss off the feeling of being fucked and the loss of the seed. Korra feels for the Omega, she then begins tapping her cock on the Omega’s clit. Letting her seed pour over it as she begins to cum all over the Omega. Stroking her still hard cock until her seed stops jetting out.She leans on her arms over the Omega. Both bodies sweating and breathing hard. Korra catches her breath, looks down at the green eyed Omega beneath her and gently starts making small kisses on her neck and lips.

“Wow, we ....we actually...” she begins.

“Yeah” Asami whispers. “We did.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I’m not the greatest writer haha but I got work n stuff. I should be able to post another chapter sometime next week... comments encourage me lol


	5. Whoa...another Chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well getting kinda busy... work and life. Here is another chapter to keep you guys held up for the next week or so.

A silence passes between the two as they reflected on what just occurred.

Asami shuffles.

“Hey..thanks.” Asami says as she begins to search for her clothes.

“For sex?” Korra asks.

“No...I mean yes. That too.” She giggles, her face red. “I meant for pulling out. I know I was wanting you to ...knot me. But I’m...I’m not ready for pups just yet. At least not for a while.” Asami says as she begins to put her clothes on.

Korra rubs the back of her head, “Yeah same here.”She sits up and grabs her underwear and pants. “You know Asami. You have a pretty hot body.”

Asami stops dressing and looks back at Korra. No words come out, just a look of bewilderment.

Korra stands up and pulls up her jeans. “You should show it off a little.” She looks up and smiles.

The raven haired girl cracks a smile and runs a hand through her hair. She looks down but not from shame or shyness. She was thinking for a moment.

After a few seconds she speaks, “Thanks, but I never put much thought into my looks or make up or dressing up. I never really entertained the idea of trying to gain anyone’s attention. My only focus was on learning”

“Yeah, I understand.” Korra muffles as she puts on her shirt. “Before , my only focus was winning and getting stronger. Being the best. Then I met everyone and they were part of the package. I guess I got all caught up in it all.”

Asami sits next to her. Asami looks down and bites her bottom lip. “Korra?”

“Yeah?” Korra says as she tries to look into Asami’s eyes.

“Please,” Asami’s voice breaks a little. “Please don’t tell anyone about this. If word gets out. I... I just don’t know what I would do.”

“What do you mean?” Korra asks in a low whisper.

The Omega meets the Alpha’s blue eyes.

With a stern look on her face she says, “Korra, I’m well aware of your reputation. Just because I may not have _friends_ , doesn’t mean I don’t have ears.”

“Oh, yeah... _that_.” Korra sits in silence. She begins nodding her head. With a shuffled deep breath she says,”You’re right. It’s true. Most of it.” She stands up.”Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. I...I probably should go. The scent of your heat is very strong. I don’t think I’ll have the will power to stop in the next couple minutes.” She winks at Asami.

Asami giggles,”Yeah, I feel it too.” She gets up and playfully pushes Korra towards the door. “Now get going before I lock you inside here with me.”

“Ohhh..the horror!” Korra teases her as she opens the door and steps out.

Asami giggles and realizes for the first time that she’s never smiled or talked as much as she has since she starred spending time with the Alpha.

_“Don’t get all caught up in her, Sato. You don’t stand a chance with Miss Popularity._ ” She thinks as she shuts the door.

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

Korra stood outside the library doors. Contemplating if she should leave or not. Tenzin said “best behavior”.

“ _Spirits this is far from it. I better go before I get into deeper trouble_.”

The drive home wasn’t much better. Korra’s mind kept drifting back to the Omega’s pale skin. It was soft, she smelled like jasmine with a hint of oil. Now, her scent was even more intoxicating.Next thing Korra knew. the driver was opening the door to let her out.

“Good night Miss.” was all that was said.

Luckily for Korra, she got to her room without anyone noticing. She plopped down on her bed. “ _I gotta get her out of my head_.” Images of the Omega’s flashed in her mind. Her green eyes bearing down on her. The sound of her sweet breath echoing in the Alpha’s ears.

“Focus, Korra. Focus!” She uttered to herself. But her body was only focused on one thing. She felt it within minutes. She was hard again.

“Aurrgghh! This is all that ner... her doing. Maybe a shower will help.” With that Korra began stripping off her clothes. Unfortunately for Korra her clothes still had a slight tinge of the Omega’s scent. Korra took a deep whiff. “Mmmm,” her eyes popped open.She shook her head. “Cold shower now.”

The cold water began cascading down. Korra ran her hand through before she stepped in. “Ahh! Cold!”

A couple minutes went by. It did not help. The Alpha groaned in frustration. She looked down at her stiff member. “Ok buddy, only one way to take care of you now.”

She wrapped her hand around and began stroking. Fixated on getting off to get some relief. She stroked and stroked. Moving her hand back and forth with no sign of her erection letting up. She increased her momentum to no avail. “Arrggghhh, why won’t you go away?!”

The Alpha shuts her eyes tightly. A figure begins to form. Soft, ivory skin, emerald eyes surrounded by jet black hair. Her sleek sexy body exposing her most private of parts. Her pink nipples hard and pointing in the air. Her lips are moving. She is saying something...the Alpha strains to listen. “ _Korra...Korrraaa....K-korraaa_.”

Finally, Korra’s sheath explodes Her cock twitching at the thoughts dancing in her head. She grunts as each burst shoots out of her softening cock. Her chest heaving rapid deep breaths as she falls to her knees in the cascading water.

“What is up with me?” She asks, only to hear no reply, Only the sound of water splashing beneath her.

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

“Korra. Korraaaa...hellooo” Mako tapped the Alpha’s shoulder.

“Huh?” Korra said staring at the empty seat on the front row of History class. The bronze teen’s pencil rapidly tapping her desk.

“I just asked you about where we should celebrate. After we smash the Fire Nation Raiders tonight.” Mako pointed out.

The teen runs her fingers though her chestnut hair. “Well, I’ll just go with you guys wherever... afterwards. Of course.” She leaned back in her chair. Eyes fixing on the empty seat. She barely registered Tahno’s plan to invite every hot chick to a bonfire that they planned on after the game. 

Korra’s attention was set on what happened the night before. Images of a certain young woman’s silky pale skin. Her scent still lingering in her nostrils. Korra didn’t get much sleep after her shower. A certain raven haired girl plagued her dreams. The morning wasn’t much different, the Alpha woke up hard. Only when she thought of the Omega did she satisfy her cock.

Geometry class seemed to tick by slowly. The teen tried to focus on the teacher. She only half registered what was said. She was grateful when the lunch bell rang.

That was until she sat down and looked at a certain empty corner. “ _Where is she? Is she avoiding me?_ ” Korra was not the type to feel self-conscious. She shifted her weight. She didn’t eat or say much. And everyone was starting to notice.

“Yo, Meat-head snap out of it!” Kuvira snapped her finger in front of the Alpha’s head.

“Yeah Kor, What is up with you lately?” Mako questioned.

Korra looked at everyone, thinking of what to say. “Look, tonight is a very important game. I just want to be ready and win is all. Lay off me.”

Bolin held up his hands, “Ok. ok. We’re just worried about you is all.”

“Well I’m fine.” Korra snapped. “Bring on those Raiders.” She pumped a fist into her other hand.  

“Good.” Kuvira spoke,”I didn’t want to have to take your spot.” 

“Shush Vira!” Opal softly punched her step-sister’s shoulder. “Who better than Korra to lead us to victory.”

Kuvira snickered,”Well if she’s not focused, I’m just saying I may have to take over as captain. A hostile takeover - so to speak.”

The table was quiet. Then they are burst into laughter.

Bolin pointing,”Vira - _The Dictator_.”

Kuvira leaned back in her chair arms crossed,”Doesn’t seem like a bad idea.” She half teased. “ and that’s _Master Dictator_ to you, Bo.”

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

It was an epic battle but the Fire Ferrets managed to win the game. Korra struggled during the first three quarters. Her eyes kept scanning the bleachers for a particular female. Fortunately, she managed to get herself together in the final quarter and with the help of her teammates; they managed to win the game.

The cheers echoed in the field. It barley registered in Korra’s ears. She snapped out of it when Bolin picked her up in a massive hug. Holding her waist high into sky; so everyone can see her.“Wooo! Yes we’re still undefeated!!”

It wasn’t until then that Korra threw up her arms in triumph! Still, she was looking into the screaming crowd. Scanning again, just in case she overlooked her. But she did not locate the Omega. Suddenly, her win doesn’t feel as great as she thought it would.

The star quarterback reminds herself that the raven haired girl isn’t keen on sports. “ _Oh yeah! She’s in heat. She probably locked herself up_.” 

“Heeeyyy _loveerrr_ , what a great win! Me and you should have a ‘ _victory dance’_ after the game if you know what I mean.” Ginger said with a wink, she wrapped her arms around the Alpha.

“Sorry Ginger, but I have plans with the crew.” Korra said in a vein attempt to squirm out of Ginger’s arms.

“We can always sneak off together, silly.” Ginger ran her finger down the Alpha’s chest.

“I promised the crew I would be there.” Korra shifted away.

Ginger became annoyed. “Look, You’re not the only Alpha in this school. There are plenty of other suiters that would give their left nut to be with me.”

“I’d like to keep mine intact, lm sure I wont be hard to replace.” Korra responded walking away.

Ginger eyed the Alpha as she walked away into the locker room. Fuming with jealous anger.

The locker room stank of sweat. The players finally feeling some of the pain from the game. Even Korra took a few hits and knew she was going to be very sore. Her sides were definitely going to be bruised up. She flinches as she feels her ribs.

As begins to tend to her wounds, Coach Beifong walks in “Listen up! We managed to squeak by, but we got the win. Good job team. Next weekend is the Championship against Ba Sing Se. From what my intelligence tells me, they really wiped the floor against the Air Nation. We’re going to really have to focus and train. So no missing practice. Got it? ...Good. Good night team.”

Kuvira sits next to the Alpha. “Well, time to celebrate our winning streak. Tahno tells me that he managed to convince some of the girls from the opposing team to arrive. Haha perhaps we will be scoring again after the game. I’ll see you at the bonfire, Captain.”

Korra rubs she shoulder, “Yeah, Kuv... I’ll see you there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> "Until next time true believers!!"
> 
> Comments welcome ;) 
> 
> BTW I would love suggestions on some good Korrasami stories. Im re-reading the Balance series (Already pulling my heart strings). Tell me some of your favs I'd love some input.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a while since Ive updated. Been busy with life and other projects. But I did not forget this fanfic.

"Woooo! Undefeated! One more game and we’ll be _The Undefeated Champions!_ ” Bolin hollered as the huge fire flared in front the him. Everyone cheered in the background. 

“Number 1!,Number 1!,” The crowd began chanting.

Korra sat at a distance with an almost full bottle. She was a little sore. The game really took a toll on her sides from a hit. The only time the pain went away is when her thoughts sauntered back to the Omega.

“Hey you,” Opal smiled and took a seat next to the Alpha. “You good?”

“Yeah Opie. Just gonna need a little time, I took a hit on my side. Kinda banged up.” Korra clinked her bottle with the Omega.

“You sure that’s the only thing you’re banged up about?” Opal nudged her arm to the Alpha.

Blue eyes shifted to Opal, “What do you mean?”

“Come on Kor, I’m not blind. You haven’t been yourself lately.” Opal pointed out.

Korra let out a little groan. Opal is one of her best and most dearest of friends. Korra had a little fling with Opal in the past. Only a few times. Although things with her were fun, she didn’t feel “the thing” and neither did Opal. So they remained cool about their history.

Opal put her hand on Korra’s shoulder. “Look, whatever’s going on with you. I have your back. I’m sure you’ll open up to me eventually.”

“Thanks Opie, you always know when I need you. It’s just I made a promise and I intend on keeping it.” Korra gave Opal a side hug. “So how are things progressing with Bo?”

Opal giggled. “Well if everything goes right, I’m hoping he will make a move tonight. If not I might have to take charge.”

The pair laughed. “You just might have to Opie. He’s a great guy.”

“And you’re a great girl Kor.” Opal took a drink. “I know you’re not into all this lovey dovey stuff. But one day ...one day someone is going to steal that wonderful Alpha heart of yours.”

“Maybe, who knows Opie.” Korra smiled.

Her thoughts drifted to Asami. “I wonder what she’s doing right now..”

“What?” Opal asked.

Korra didn’t realize she said that out loud. “Uhhh I meant in general! Who you’re talking about.” She nervously replied. “Ummm hey I think I’m gonna go home. I..I need to rest and my sides are uhh... killing me.”

Opal’s looked at Korra suspiciously. “Ok, what should I tell the others when they notice you’ve disappeared?”

“Uhhh... just tell them I snuck off with someone. I’m sure they will believe it.” Korra replied. “I’ll see you later Opie.”

Korra looked back and waved as she starting to jog off. “Good luck with Bo!”

 

—————————————————————————————————————————

 

Korra stood along the most southern part of the wall that surrounded the Sato estate.

“ _Pretty sure they won’t let anyone in because of her heat...and with me being an Alpha._ ” She thought to herself. she felt the urge to comfort Asami. Deep down in her gut she felt she needed to be by her side. She had the desire for the Omega, still it felt like more than just sex this time around. Korra suddenly realized she wasn’t there just because of an Omega’s heat.

Other than Opal; she never shared intimacy.With the other people that Korra has had sex with; it was mostly about her rutting and getting off.

With a heavy sigh, Korra walked back home. 

“Hey, Korra. Back so soon?” Pema asked as Korra stepped into the kitchen to raid the fridge. “I figured you’d be out celebrating your win.”

“Yeah, I was there for a bit.” Korra paused. “Then I just didn’t feel so well.”

Pema walked to Korra and put her hand on her forehead. “You’re not getting sick are you?”

Korra let out a light laugh. “No, not sick … Just took a hit and it feels like a giant Walrushorse ran over me.”

“Well, ok.” Pema replied. She knew something was up with Korra but didn’t feel like pressing the issue. “Korra, just take it easy the next couple of days. And if you ever feel like talking, I’m here.”

Korra finished piling some snacks on her arm and popped a sandwich in her mouth. “Ofay, Fema.” She muffled as she exited the kitchen to her room.

Korra finished her snacks and was on her 14th mission on Battlefront before she turned off her system. She grabbed the previous yearbook and began flipping the pages.She turned page after page until she found what she was looking for. Asami was in her usual baggy attire, wearing her mother’s glasses and appeared to be forcing a small smile. Underneath was a long list of clubs she was a member of; Technology Student Association, Future Business Leaders of America, Math Club, Chess Club, Art History Club … just to name a few. She flipped to the pages that contained pictures of the club members.It clicked in her mind that Asami was always in the back of the group with the same blank look on her face.That was IF Asami was even in the club member pictures. She flipped a few more pages. She saw some pictures of herself and her teammates practicing. A picture of her flexing her arms with a goofy look on her face. Each picture of herself with a smug smile on her face. She flipped back at Asami’s year book picture. Her fingers traced over the Omega’s picture.

Korra rolled over holding the yearbook over her head. _“We’re so different. Who knew I’d ever be swooning over a girl like her.”_

“ _I wonder what she’s doing?_ ” She thought to herself.

Suddenly, Korra got an idea. She hopped off her bed and ran into the living room. “Uhhh, Tenzin?”

Tenzin looked up “Yes, Korra? Are you still in pain?”

Korra nervously ran her hand behind her neck. “No, I’m a little sore. Nothing I can’t handle. But ummm .. There is this test next week…. And I uhhh. Well Asami has been out the last couple of days and I’m worried that I won’t past this test. And if I don’t I won’t be able to play in the Championship game. And I _really, really_ want to play.” She realized she was rambling.

She cleared her throat.”Well, I was wondering if you had the number to the Sato’s?”

Tenzin raised an eyebrow. “Well, maybe I can..”

“No!” Korra interrupted. “I mean, well you’re a great teacher and all. But, Asami has been the only one that seems to make me understand this complicated stuff and I just wanted to see if she can do that over the phone. And I _really, really_ want to play!”

Tenzin was quiet for a moment and then got up.“Well, it is kind of late.”

“Well, since she has been tutoring me, we talk. And well, she mentioned that she is usually up late… studying and stuff.” Korra said with a pleading look.

Tenzin looked through his contacts and began writing a number down. “This should get you to the reception and if Asami is still up they will forward your call.”

“Thanks Tenzin!” Korra gave his a hug and took off back to her room.

Tenzin sat back down with a smile, “Well, I’m happy she’s taking her studies a little more seriously.”

Pema giggled into her book. “Yes, Dear, her “studies.”

 

———————————————————————

 

Korra closed her door and hopped on her bed. She dialed the number.

“Sato residence.” A male voice answered.

“Uhhh yes, This is Korra…. Korra Waters. I was wondering if Asami is still up and able to take my call. It’s very urgent.”

The phone was quiet for a moment.

“Hello?” Korra spoke into her phone.

“Just a second. I’m making sure you have clearance to speak to Miss Sato.” The voice answered. “Ahh yes, your name is on the list. Hold on while I check to see if Miss Sato is available.”

The line went to some classical music. Korra realized she was nervous. She had never been edgy, she was usually confident and self assured when it came to talking to anyone she was interested in.She wiped her sweaty palms on her legs.

Korra was startled when she finally heard, “Hello? Korra?”

“Hey, Asami.” Was all she could say before she froze.

“Korra, are you ok? They told me this was urgent.” Asami said with a voice of concern. A moment passed,”Korra?”

Korra snapped out of it and shook her head.“Hey, sorry. I uhhhh just needed an excuse to …uhhh”

“Korra, umm I’m glad you called but how did you get this number?”

“Oh, I told Tenzin I was deathly afraid of failing my next test and I wasn’t going to play in the next game. I told him you were the only one who could help me.” Korra nervously replied. “I hope that’s ok with you?”

“But Korra, we don’t have any tests this week.” Asami giggled.

“Tenzin is always testing me… “ Korra teased. “So, Um I didn’t wake you did i?”

“No.” Asami replied, “ I was just reading.”

“Nerd.” Korra teased. 

“Jock.” Asami teased back. “Soo, I heard the Fireferrets are triumphant once again. I thought you would be out with your friends celebrating…..I’m actually kind of in shock that you called me.”

Korra laid back on her bed, smiling into the phone. “Well, to be honest. I didn’t feel like celebrating… with them.”

“oh?” Asami fumbled with her phone. _“Thank the spirits she’s not here to see me blush.”_

_“_ I uhhh didn’t see you the last couple of days.” Korra mumbled.

“Yeah, dad found out I was in heat and put me under lock and key.” Asami snickered. “I should be back in school sometime next week. Thankfully, the teachers sent me all my assignments.”

For the duration of their call they talk about Asami’s mother and Korra’s parents back the Southern Water Tribe.Korra talks about her odd and somewhat creepy twin cousins that dwell in the Northern Water Tribe along with her strange uncle. 

“… it took me a while to find out it was my uncle who got my dad exiled.” Korra finished.

“I’m sorry your dad had to go through all that.” Asami said with concern. “And from his own brother.”

“Yeah, I never told anyone that story, not even Opal.” Korra’s reached up and stretched. “Wow, it’s already 3 am.”

Asami yawned.

“Korra?” 

“Yeah?”

Asami sits silently for several moments. “This… This thing.” She pauses again. “If it’s just because of my heat. I mean, I get what a heat does to Alphas. I don’t expect anything from you. Just that… that you keep your promise and not say anything to anyone.”

“I …I don’t know if it’s just your heat either. I just know right now, I want to be around you.” Korra relaxes back into her soft bed. She whispers, “I’ll keep my promise.”

“Thanks.”

“Well, I’m a little sore from a hit I took, so I’ll hurting tomorrow. Don’t worry it’ll be ok. But we won today and ...and I... I miss you.” Korra squeezed her eyes shut and slapped her forehead at the confession. The phone went silent. “Asami?”

“I..I miss you too.” Asami blurted back.

Korra’s cheeks hurt from the big smile on her face. “Well I can’t wait to for you to get back to school next week.”

Asami’s voice got low. “What do you mean?”

“School… next week. You said you’d be back.” Korra replied.

“You are going to talk to me? At school? What will your friends think?” Asami pointed out.

Korra flinched. “ _Oh yeah, ouch… Come on Korra think of something._ ”

Korra heard a sigh on the other end of the phone. “Well, Korra … It was nice that you called.” Asami said with a slight tone of disappointment. “But I …I think I’ll be going to bed now.”

The Alpha exhaled, “Ok, well … umm …Asami…I…I…”

“Korra?”

After a brief hesitation, all the bronze teen could say was, “Good night, Asami.”

“Good night, Korra.”

With that Korra heard the phone click off. She took a deep breath and huffed out. With her palm hitting her forehead, once again. The Alpha whispered to herself, “Smooth, Korra Waters, real smooth. You’re an idiot.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter.....

The school bell rang. Korra’s first class seemed to take a millennia.When class ended she eagerly walked to History. When she entered, she stopped beside the seat that Asami usually sat in. For the first time, Asami wasn’t the first one in class. Korra stood there absent mindedly. A hand on her shoulder drew her out of her haze.

 

“Come on Korra, ” Tahno said as he headed to their usual seat.

 

Korra followed and took her seat. Her pencil tapping on her book.

 

Just as the teacher was going to start the lesson, the door burst open and Asami came rushing in. 

 

“Sorry, I’m late.” Asami said in a fluster. 

 

The teacher looked at Asami with a raised brow, “Miss Sato, you are the last person I’d expect to be late for class.”

 

"Sorry, it will not happen again” Asami said as she took her seat.

 

Korra noticed something different about the Omega. She already knew that Asami was not wearing her frames; due to them being broken. But there was something else. She was wearing her usual style baggy sweater. Then it clicked! Her hair was down; not in a tied up messy bun and she was wearing jeans that looked very fitting.

 

Tahno got Korra’s attention, “Hey, the nerd is late. But hey, what do you know; she’s not in her usual sloppy get-up.”

 

Korra kicked him again.

 

“Ouch! Again with the shin!” Tahno said as he shot a look of displeasure to Korra.

 

“Tahno, Do we have a problem?” The teacher announced.

 

Before Tahno could reply there was a knock at the door. A younger male entered the classroom. He wore a green button up shirt with a black tie. A pen was tucked nicely in his chest pocket. His hair combed back in a sleek, neatly fashion. He pushed up his black frames and gave the teacher a slip of paper.

 

The teacher read the paper.

 

“Appears we have a new student. Everyone, this is Bataar Jr.” She looked at the young male and motioned her arms forward. “Please, sit anywhere you like.”

 

“Thank you.” He looked around the class room. After a few seconds he settled into the desk next to Asami.

 

Korra’s back stiffened.

 

During class, the Alpha kept staring at the back of the Omega’s crimson mane. Korra watched as her delicate fingers brushed a curl behind her ear. Then Asami turned her head to her right, towards Bataar Jr.Her eyes shot to the right of Asami. The young male was smiling at the paled skinned girl. Korra was dumbfounded. The Alpha’s eyes dodged back to Asami.Luckily, the Omega’s head appeared to be back into her book. Korra felt the rumbling of a growl deep within her core. She looked down at her fist and found a sheet of paper crumpled tightly.

 

“ _Get a hold of yourself._ ” Korra’s legs began to bounce up and down. “ _Just Alpha up and talk to her when class is over_.”

 

Korra’s anxiety let up and she finally felt her insides settle down.

 

Finally, after the teacher finished giving the students their assignments and released them for their next class; Korra gathered her things slowly in hopes of speaking to the Omega.Once she threw her bag over her shoulder, she looked up.

 

“…Yeah, I’m kinda new here. Perhaps, you can show me around? I've read some of you dissertations on the new technological developments in Mechanical Engineering. It would be nice to speak with another intellectual whose on my level and have a decent exchange.” Bataar Jr. stood stiffly as Asami finished gathering her belongings.

 

Asami blushed and looked towards Korra. Her emerald eyes infusing with oceans of blues. She turned back to Bataar Jr. “Ummm, thanks. However, I lack the social skills to be the one showing you around. And besides I’m probably the last one you’d want to be seen hanging around. Surely, Someone else…”

 

Asami was interrupted with a laugh. “Look, miracles do happen. Two dweebs getting together.Guess the loser population will be increasing…” Tahno laughed flipping the two off as he exited with a few girls giggling after him.

 

Korra’s temper heated into a frenzy. Her Alpha pheromones simmered beyond its peak. She pushed a desk out of her way.

 

“Korra, stop!” Asami cried out. But it was too late. The Alpha was already out of the room.

 

Tahno was still laughing as he walked down the hall. Suddenly he felt hands grip his shoulder as he was turned around forcefully and shoved against a locker. Panic entered his eyes as he saw a dark shade of blue filled with madness. A strong Alpha scent burst into his nostrils. “IF you _EVER_ say or do anything to her, like that, ever again!!!”

 

Korra’s chest was heaving. He shrunk down in submission. Korra’s eyes scanned over the helpless Beta as he shriveled in fear. Then she looked around. A hallway full of students were looking at the events happening before them. Her eyes then found the familiar emeralds in the crowd. A pleading look for her to stop. She eased off Tahno, but still held his shirt in her hands.

 

Her mind flashed into the questions that would soon follow.

 

_Why did you do that for Asami?_

 

_Is there something going on with you and Asami?_

 

_Asami isn’t good enough for you?_

 

_Are you going to ruin your reputation for that outcast?_

 

She turned to Tahno. “I’m not going to stand for bullying anymore.” She looked around at everyone. “AND THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU!” Korra figured that her words would convince people to think that her outburst was in general and not just for Asami.

 

After she let go of the Beta.. Everyone moved out of her way as she stormed off down the hallway. During the next two classes everyone left her alone, lest they deal with her Alpha rage.

 

When Korra put her tray down at lunch. Everyone sat in an awkward silence. Korra just sat eating her burger. Glancing up every once in a while. Not trying to be obvious, she kept peeking at a certain raven haired girl, sitting alone, in the corner.

 

Opal broke the tension. “So, my brother transferred here. He finally decided to try public school.”

 

Kuvira scoffed. “He was better off at Military School. Why he left is beyond me. Perhaps Suwill let me take his place there?”

 

Opal threw a fry at her step-sister. “You’re staying right here…with us.”

 

Kuvira shrugged a shoulder. “Just saying I wouldn’t mind going to Military School. Probably more civilized and systematic than this dump.”

 

“Ah come on Kuv, this place isn’t so bad.” Mako chimed in. “Maybe after you graduate you can serve. How about you just enjoy your youth, before you turn into a giant robot.”

 

Kuvira flexed and kissed her arms, “Well I am a dangerous weapon. Check out these guns.”

 

Korra finally cracked a smile, as the crew chuckled at Kuvira.

 

Bolin finally arrived. He sat down with a huge grin on his face, “So, heard you made Tahno cry.”

 

The whole table stopped and turned to Bolin. Korra’s smile fell from her face.

 

“Whoa… Was I not supposed to say anything?” Bolin’s eyes grew wide. “I mean the whole school is talking about it.”

 

Mako leaned back, “Yeah, Korra what happened?”

 

Opal cleared her throat and put a hand on Korra’s shoulder. “If she doesn’t want to talk about it …then let’s leave her alone.”

 

Korra’s eyes looked up at everyone. She noticed Tahno was not at the table. Her eyes scanned all her friends. Then she looked at what was left of her burger. “I just saw him bully someone and it wasn’t right is all. I lost my temper. As long as he doesn’t do it again and stays cool, I’ll make it up to him.” She shrugged and continued with her burger.

 

Everyone looked at one another. As usual Bolin spoke up. “Korra! Defender of the Weak. Hero of Republic City High! They should make a mover based on your legendary tales of strength, bravery and all kinds of bad-assery. I can play your trusty sidekick! Oh and yeah; I wouldn’t want to be the one pissing you off.”

 

Mako spoke up, “Bo, you piss everyone off.”

 

“Do not.” Bolin replied appearing to be heartbroken.

 

Just as Korra began to ease up and smile. She looked at the corner.Bataar Jr. was standing in front of the Omega with his tray in his hands. Korra observed Asami lower the book that her head was tucked behind.Her green eyes shifted to the Alpha. It appeared as if she was silently asking permission. A lump of heaviness dropped down Korra’s chest as she watched Bataar Jr. place his tray down and sit across from her.

 

Her eyes never left as he began conversing with the ivory skinned Omega. Asami placed her book down and after a while appeared to be talking with him. Korra’s stomach churned, her legs bounced up and down as her inner Alpha was screaming with rage. When she saw Asami giggle at something that Bataar Jr. said, She slammed the table. Everyone’s food bounced as the whole lunch area turned to her.

 

Once again, Korra felt all eyes on her. Especially, green ones. She huffed and stalked down one of the hallways. She found an empty classroom, slammed the door, pushed out a chair and rested her chin on her folded arms. She was lost in a delirium. She felt like she was losing her sanity.

 

A few minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door.

 

“Not right now, Opie.” She said as she buried her head in her arms.

 

The door opened and shut.

 

“I said, “Not right now, Opie.” Maybe later.” She mumbled in her arms.

 

She felt hands softly glide up her shoulder. “I’m not Opal.”

 

Korra’s head popped up and she turned around.

 

“Asami? How… how did you..”

 

“I followed your scent… it’s kind of hard to miss.” She said as she rolled a chair next to the Alpha.

 

Asami’s hands were shaky, but she managed to put them on Korra’s. She put on a small smile. Her green eyes looking over the Alpha’s face. She blushed and bit her lip. When her pouty lips escaped from her teeth. She asked,”So, what was that about?”

 

Korra dipped her head back into her arms in embarrassment. “Noffing” she mumbled in her arms.

 

Asami raised a brow. “Sure didn’t sound like “Nothing.”

 

Korra looked up. “I’m an Alpha. You’re an Omega. Alpha sees Omega talking to another… another… whatever he is. What did you expect?”

 

Asami skinned turned a darker shade of pink. She rubbed Korra’s shoulders. “ _Spirits, I could rub these shoulders for days._ ”

 

After she got her mind out of the gutter, she gently cleared her throat, “Korra, I’m not gonna lie. I’ve come to find out that me and Bataar Jr. do share alot of our classes together.”

 

Korra stiffened.

 

Asami continued, “During our last class, we spoke. He is also an Omega. He left Military School because the uptight elites and his other “peers” gave him a hard time for being a male Omega. He figured that in public school; he would be more fairly graded on his academics.”

 

“You mean.. you and him…”

 

Asami shook her head. “No, not a snowballs chance in the Fire Nation.”

 

Korra let out a small laugh of relief.

 

“You better not speak a word of this. He trusted in me. I’m only telling you because … because well, look what just happened.” Asami confided, “Me and him did click, but only on an intellectual level.”

 

Korra sighed,”So, I guess I made a fool of myself again. Like multiple times…. In one day…”

 

Asami squeezed her hand,”I doubt anyone would tease an Alpha who puts bullies in their place and storms down hallways in a moody rages.”

 

Korra looked up and held eye contact with the ivory teen. “I .. I was jealous. And in History class; when I heard and saw what Tahno did to you. I… I lost my mind and control. I can rush into things. It is something that I have a knack for.”

 

Just then the bell rang indicating lunch was over.

 

“Well, we got five minutes to get to class.” Asami stood up. She offered her hand to help the Alpha up.

 

Korra looked up at her.Took her hand and held it just long enough to pull in her for a soft brief kiss.Asami’s eyes popped wide open. As brief as it was, she melted into it.

 

“I told you that I missed you.” Korra said. “I meant it. This weekend was painful. Not only because of my sides, which is still sore. But since… you know.. It’s been hard being away from you.”

 

Asami smiled and rested her hands on Korra’s chest. “I know what you mean. It hard on me too.”

 

Asami squeezed Korra’s hand before pulling away. Her inner Omega wailed at the separation. She reached the door. “Try not to get into anymore Alpha rages today.I’ll exit first and then you can leave … well whenever you want.”

 

“What I want… is your number…and I don’t mean to the Sato receptionist.” Korra smirked.

 

Asami gave the impression that she was really thinking it over. Her mouth biting on her fingernail, leaning hard to her right, tapping her toes. Still, she was very unconvincing due to the small smile on the corner of her lips. “I’ll write it down and slip it in your locker… Alpha.” With that she exited the classroom.

 

Asami was gone and Korra stood there… her signature crooked smile on her face.“I’ll see you later… Omega.”

 

—————————————

 

The rest of the day went smoothly. In between classes, Korra and Asami would pass one another.Exchanging subtle smiles. Korra didn’t even mind when she noticed Bataar Jr. walking aside the raven haired teen.In fact, she took some comfort knowing that at least someone was with her, when she couldn’t be.She didn’t know Bataar Jr., but she trusted in Asami and he was her best friends brother. Hopefully, not all the apples fell far from the Beifong Tree. Other students noticed that Korra was in a much better mood than earlier that day.Still they dare not play with fire and steered clear of her.

 

After classes concluded, Korra smiled when she found a small piece of paper fall out of her locker. She picked it up. There was a small sketch with a Fire Nation Lilly along with a set of digits. She immediately entered it into her contacts and sent a text.

 

_No more Alpha rages today. ;)Going to practice now. Still on for tutoring after?_

 

Korra finished packing her bags.*bing

 

_Who is this?_

 

Korra jumped. “Oh, no!” *bing

 

_Just kidding. Yes, I should be home. Got some corporate student internships to apply for. I’ll see you later this evening._

 

Korra texted back. _Got me for a second there… Nerd :D_

 

*bing

 

_Jock;)_

 

Korra put her phone away and headed to practice.Practice was ok. Korra had some trouble with some throws; due to her sides still bothering her.Just before practice concluded Coach Beifong helped her tend to it.

 

“With some good physical therapy, you should be good in time for the game.” Coach Beifong reassured her.

 

“I hope so, coach.” Korra jumped off the physical exam table. “As much as I want to win, I’m really hoping for a recruitment to one of the universities.”

 

“Well you’re talented and tough. I’m sure they got an eye on you, kid.”

 

“Thanks, coach!!” Korra waved and exited the locker room. 

 

She practically ran home for a quick shower. “ _Don’t wanna be all sweaty and smelly_.”

 

Korra got out of the shower and began toweling herself off. *bing

 

_Satomobile is on its way. See you soon! :)_

 

The Alpha quickly began dressing; but not before replying.

 

_Can’t wait. ;)What do you have in mind for today’s lesson???_

 

Korra finished getting dressed and ran into the kitchen for some grub. *bing

 

_Well, I was thinking maybe we could make some thermo molecular enhanced disaccharide cocoa extract._

 

Korra stared at her phone in confusion.

 

“Korra, the Satomobile is here.” Pema announced.

 

Korra jumped in the Satomobile. Still confused, she replied to Asami’s text.

 

_What class is that for?_

 

*bing

 

 _Show you when you get here._ _See you soon._

 

Korra shifted in her seat. Soon, they arrived at the gates, drove through the estate and arrived in the garage. She got in the elevator.When the elevator doors opened she saw Asami waiting.

 

“Hey, thought I’d meet you here; since we’re not heading to the library right away.” She smiled. “Follow me.”

 

“Taking me to the secret lab?” Korra asked as they began walking.

 

“Yes! I’m going to use you as my new lab ratweasle for a top secret Future Industries experiment that involves aliens and bio-hybrid super humans.” Asami let out a maniacal laugh.

 

Korra laughed. “So you were serious about the… therm.. thermo… thermo-thingie?”

 

“Oh, I was dead serious about us making some Thermo Molecular enhanced Disaccharide Cocoa Extract.” Asami nudged Korra.

 

“Asami.” Korra raised a brow,”I doubt I’d be any good at making stuff like that.”

 

“Korra, stop doubting yourself.” Asami said with a smile. She stopped in front of a double door. She slowly pushed one of the doors open just an inch. She stopped and looked Korra right into her beautiful blue eyes. “Now remember this is a top secret lab with top secret …secrets.”

 

Korra stood there a little apprehensive.

 

Asami pushed open one of the double doors and went in.

 

Korra followed, stopped and looked around. “This is a kitchen.” She said holding both of her hands out.

 

Asami giggled. “Yes, yes I believe it is.”

 

Asami walked over to the one of the cabinets. She pulled out a kettle. “Here you go, put some water in this and bring it to a boil.”

 

Korra gave her a skeptical look but followed her instructions. As the water sat on the stove heating up, Asami went into the pantry and exited with two white pouches in her hand. She placed them on the counter and retrieved 2 mugs from the cabinet.

 

The kettle began to whistle. “Can you please grab that and pour some of the boiling water into these two mugs. But don’t fill it to the top.”

 

Korra retrieved the boiling water. She carefully poured it into the mugs.

 

“Open these and pour the contents into the mugs. One for each mug.” Asami said as she opened a drawer for a spoon.

 

Korra laughed as she caught on. She poured the contents in the mugs and snatched the spoon away playfully.

 

“Thermo Molecular enhanced Disaccharide Cocoa Extract.” Asami smiled, “Hot Chocolate.”

 

“Nerd.” Korra teased as she finished stirring.

 

“Jock.” Asami replied, “I thought we could enjoy some while we study.”

 

They stared at each other for a while. A goofy smile plastered on both faces.

 

“Oh! We can’t forget the marshmallows!” Asami said as she ran back into the pantry. When she came back to the counter. She opened the bag and sprinkled some marshmallows in each mug. “There, you ready to get tutored, my robust specimen of an Alpha gone out of control?”

 

Asami froze. “ _Did I just call her mine?_ ”

 

If Korra caught on to what Asami just said, she didn’t let on. She picked up her mug, “Sounds perfect, let’s go.” She smiled and began walking.

 

The pair sat in the library. They sipped on their hot chocolate as Asami explained the fundamentals of Geometry. Korra was slightly confused but seemed to get it after a while.

 

Korra rubbed her chin looking up from her Geometry book. “So, If you were a triangle, you’d be acute one.”

 

Asami laughed outloud, turning a deep shade of pink. “I think you’re catching on.”

 

Korra shuffles on the couch.

 

Asami placed her text book down. “Korra you keep moving.You ok?”

 

“Yeah. Just a little sore from Beifong’s physical therapy.” Korra winced just a little. “It can sometimes hurt before it gets better. Think my pain killer is wearing off.”

 

Asami frowns, “Must have been a hard hit. Can I see?”

 

“Yeah, I didn’t see him coming and got sacked.” Korra leaned over and lifted her shirt.

 

Asami gasped at the purple and blue bruise. “I wasn’t expecting it to be that bad.” She looked up at Korra as she moved her hand over slowly.

 

Korra nodded.

 

Asami’s pale hand gently rubbed around the lighter area of the bruise. The Omega in her felt the need to take care of the Alpha. Instincts that she only read about, but never felt, until now. Instincts that told her that she must care for her Alpha. _Her Alpha_. Her fingers caressed the boundaries between tan and blue.

 

“You’re purring.” Korra pointed out.

 

“Huh?” Asami pulled back. “oh? I.. I didn’t realize I was doing that.”

 

“It’s ok.” Korra scooted closer. “It comforts me. I …I like it.”

 

Korra smiled. Her blue eyes getting darker. She cupped Asami’s cheeks with both her hands and moved in. She doesn’t make contact, she stopped just centimeters from the Omega’s lips. Finally, Asami closed the gap. The kiss starts off gentle and sweet. The Alpha opened her mouth, her tongue pressing for entry. Her body slowly gliding over the raven haired girl. The Alpha groaned when she is granted entry. Their pouty lips dancing together, their tongues tangled up in one another.

 

Asami layed back into the couch. Her instincts and body longing for the Alpha; who moves her lips gently down her neck. 

 

Asami’s breath hitches, “You… taste… like… chocolate.”

 

Korra gently laughs into the Omega, but does not stop. Her lips continue pecking on the Omega’s neck. Even though she wants to suck harder and leave marks, she maintains some control.She moves one of her legs between the Omegas and presses up against her.

 

Asami eyes open and she lets out a soft moan. She can feel Korra getting hard. “Korra.. Korra…mmmfff”

 

“Yes, Asami?” Korra breathes into the Omega’s neck.

 

“I.. I ..I think we need to stop.” She muffles as her inner Omega screams at her. “ _NO! This is what you want!! It feels so good!! Her cock feels so good, don’t you remember!!_ ”

 

Korra stops and looks down at her. “MMMmmm, well even though I am hard. I don’t want to pressure you. Ever since our first time… together. I can’t help myself. You’re not even in heat anymore and body still aches for you.”

 

Asami grabs Korra’s face in her hands. “I think about it too. Like alot. Let’s just figure out what … “ _this_ ” is first.”

 

Korra dips her head into Asami’s neck.

 

“Korra?”

 

“Sorry, I’m…still very hard… trying to think of things to … ease my pain.” Korra is quiet for a moment, “So, umm we don’t have to … have sex. But can’t we just enjoy each others lips a while longer?”

 

”Mmmm… Well you do taste like chocolate." Asami adjusts herself underneath the Alpha, "... And I do love chocolate.”

 

They continue to taste each other lips. Their hands begin to exploring one another. The clothes between them being shifted and pulled in multiple directions. They lose track of time. Low moans and groans echo in the room as Korra grinds on top of her. Asami’s fingers clutch onto Korra’s shoulders, as she picks up the pace.

 

“ _Thank the spirits I’m not in heat anymore! Otherwise …. Oh but I want it._ ” Asami squeezes her eyes shut trying to get her labieto under control. “Aaaahhh!!” She moans as her hips begin to shake.

 

Korra lets out a few grunts and slows to a stop. “You too huh?”

 

Asami eyes are lidded in a daze, all she can do is nod her head.

 

“Uhhh..” Korra gently presses her lips on the Omega’s collar bone. “I probably should go. I think there might be something I need to … clean up.”

 

Asami gently pushes the Alpha up, “There is a wash room just in the corner. Let’s get you somewhat decent before you have to leave.”

 

Several minutes later Korra exits the washroom, “I don’t think I’ve ever enjoyed a Geometry lesson so much.”

 

“This isn’t exactly what I meant when I first told you that " _learning could be fun_.” Asami replied.

 

Korra finished packing her things. “Well with your IQ and my body, maybe we could begin a race of genetic super pups that will conquer the Earth.”

 

Korra stopped at the idea of pups. She looked up, her face flushed. Asami was equally in a state of shock.

 

“Uhhh, I meant... that is … ah … I’m not ready for pups. I ummm …” Korra fumbled her words.

 

“Korra, I think I get it. I did joke about you being my experiment. And believe me, we’re _both_ not ready for pups.” Asami fidgeted.

 

“Oh-Kay! Now I’m _really_ ready to go.” Korra rubbed the back of her neck nervously. But before she exited the door, she reached her hand out. Asami took it. They exchangeda soft kiss before Korra headed out towards the elevator. She waved at the Omega as the elevator doors closed.

 

Korra plopped her bags on her bed. She played back the days events.Some moments she was losing her mind with jealousy and embarrassment. But it was all worth it the way the Omega comforted her and made her feel… at home. *bing

 

_Super pups …lolYou can be so cute sometimes. ;) Night_

 

Korra responded back before nodding off into a deep slumber.

 

_Your IQ + My Bod;)Night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, So might be another couple of weeks before I post another chapter. Thankfully I got it somewhat outlined. In the mean time I hope you enjoyed and until next time people... Keep on doing THE THING!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going on a trip, Here is another Chapter to hold you off for a couple weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going on a trip, Here is another Chapter to hold you off for a couple weeks. N a big thanks to my new Beta ;)

_Korra struggled in her first class. Everything the teacher was blabbing about seemed extremely complicated. Korra looked down at her book and everything just became jumbled. Finally, the bell rang and the Alpha eagerly made her way to History._

_Korra saw Asami when she walked in. She smiled at her. Nothing. Asami just kept looking forward at the black board. She didn’t acknowledge the Alpha._

_Korra sat at her desk. She couldn’t shake the feeling that there is something terribly wrong. Was Asami mad at her? No, She couldn’t be, not after last night._

_Korra can’t figure out why she’s being ignored by the Omega. It felt like someone reached into her gut and began twisting. Nothing else existed, but Asami._

_Once again, the teacher was speaking gibberish that Korra could not focus on. Words on the blackboard seemed to be popping out and spinning towards her._

_The bell indicating that class was over rang. Korra immediately gathered her things and headed towards the Omega._

_“Asami, hi.” She said with a smile._

_Asami just kept gathering her books. Her shoulder facing the Alpha._

_Korra placed her hand on the Omega’s shoulder,“Asami, are you ok? Did… did I do something wrong?”_

_Asami shrugged Korra’s hand off._

_Korra moved in front of the Omega, “Talk to me.”_

_Asami’s green eyes made contact, “Korra, This..this isn’t going to work out.”_

_“But, but why?” Korra held her ground._

_“You’re too ashamed of me.” Asami pushed her glasses up from the bottom of her nose._  
_“We will never be in the same cliques, and frankly I’m.. I’m too smart for this… for you.”_

_Asami grabbed her things and began walking out the door._

_Korra grabbed her hand. Asami turned and looked at her._

_“No, I want this.” Her blue eyes pleading the Omega to surrender to the Alpha._

_“Ok, fine… whatever.” Was all the Omega said._

_Korra led the Omega into the hallway, hand in hand._

_When they entered the hallway; all the other students stood there. All their eyes were on the couple._

_All of a sudden they all burst into laughter. Pointing their fingers, their dark eyes burning into Korra._

_Korra, She’s a freak of nature!!!_

_She doesn’t belong!!_

_We’ll Never accept her!!!_

_She’ll always be an outsider!!! You can join her!!_

_If you’re with her, then we don’t like you too, loser._

_The geek and the freak!!_

_Asami immediately let go of the Alpha’s hand. “You made this worst than it already is on me. I don’t need this. And I Don’t need you!” She walked away into the dark crowd._

_Everyone laughs harder. Still pointing at the Alpha._

_Opal walks up to Korra. “Wow, blown off by a dork. Yeah, we can’t be friends anymore.” She walks away, followed by Mako and Bolin. Both brothers shaking their head._

_Kuvira pushes the Alpha down. “I’m the Team Captain now. Nobody will follow you anymore.”_

_Korra can’t seem to drown out the laughter in the hallway. Faces of other students she doesn’t know guffawing and teasing her. She shuts her eyes and covers her ears. But the noise won’t drown out._

—————————

Korra shoots up from her bed. She is covered in sweat and breathing heavily. The dream was so pronounced. Doubts about her and the Omega steadily began to build up in her mind.

“No, Asami would never do or say those things!” She shook her head and plopped down on her pillow. “But the other kids at school….”

—————————

Korra sat in her first class. A small feeling of dread lingered inside her brain as the next class drew near. Her anxiety increased and coursed through her veins. The Alpha internally admonished herself, “Dang it, Korra! Get a hold of yourself. It was just a dream.”

The Alpha walked into History. Asami was already sitting at her desk. She looked up, with a small smile. Korra paused for half a second, but kept going. There was a stab of guilt that coursed through her body. The images of her dream still plagued her mind, they seemed to control her actions. She felt so unnatural and out of balance. It felt like everything she ever dreamed of disappeared when she woke up.

Class was over before she knew it. She was so consumed by her thoughts that time didn’t even register to her. She gathered her things and looked up. The rest of the other students had already left. Asami began walking out with Bataar Jr. She looked back at the Alpha for a moment. Her face obscured with the Alpha’s change in character. It was as if she felt Korra’s mood; which was far from ordinary.

She stopped, “Hey Bataar, I’ll meet you in the next class. I forgot something.”

Bataar looked back at the Alpha. Then to Asami, “Umm, ok. I’ll see you in class.”

Asami waited for the Alpha. “You ok? You seem out of sorts.”

Korra fidgeted, “Oh, yeah… I’m …I’m fine. Just ummm didn’t get enough sleep is all.”

Asami raised a brow,”Well, if you say so. I’ll text you later?”

“uhh yeah.” Korra put on a small smile. “for sure.”

Asami exited. The Alpha stood still, fighting visions playing in her head. She knew she was into the pale skinned Omega. She knew she was always on her mind. She reminded herself that when they were together; They enjoyed one another.

Korra clenched onto her bag. She squeezed her hand in a fist. “Alpha up! It was just a stupid dream.” She swiftly made her way out of class. But the Omega was already out of sight. She jerked her head, “Augh! I’ll talk to her later.”

 

—————————

 

“Something happened.” Asami told herself in the girl’s restroom. She felt a disconnection for the first time, since they began spending time together. She turned on the water and splash her face. When she reached for a paper towel, she heard the door open. Familiar giggles filled the room.

“Oh, well, lookie what we have here.” Ginger sneered, “I didn’t know “bag ladies” went to school here? Any of you girls know that?”

The other two girls giggled, “No, we didn’t.”

“I was just leaving.” Asami said as she tried to pass the group.

“I didn’t say you could leave, Dweebo.” Ginger said, blocking Asami’s way. “I swear with all those yuans your daddy has; you would think he could get you some decent clothes. Not this drabble… that you drabble in.”

“Yeeaaahhhh.” The other two girls said in unison.

Ginger snatched one of Asami’s books from her.

Asami reached for her book. But Ginger kept it out of reach,“Pffttt, So you think you’re smarter than everyone here huh? Well, little miss nerdy, then you won’t have any need for this book.” She walked into one of the stalls and dropped the book in a toilet. The other girls laughed.

Asami’s eyes narrowed. Her body tightened, she kept in the urge to use all the Martial Arts that she learned from exploding out of her. She knew she could take all three girls. She knew she could inflict harm. But her sensei always burned each lesson in that, “Just because you can inflict harm, does not mean you should.”

Instead, the Omega maintained her composure. She smiled, “Thank you. Thank you for reminding me how much I don’t need that book. It does weigh a lot.” With that she smiled and walked out the door, leaving a perplexed group of girls.

“Whew, Sato. That was a close one.” She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She closed her eyes and re-lived some of the moments that Ginger would push, shove or even punch her. “Dodged another one.”

The pale skinned teen walked down the halls as if nothing happened.

 

—————————

 

The Alpha placed her tray down at her usual spot. Everyone had smiles on their faces. Everyone but Korra. She felt guilt ridden since she last saw the Omega. Her instincts jostled her whole body. She looked over to the corner. The Omega was chattering with Bataar Jr. For a brief moment Asami looked up at the Alpha, and then looked away. Korra’s skin crawled.

“Hey Korra, me and Bo made a bet on who could eat the most seaweed noodles before throwing up. You in?” Mako said as he popped a fry in his mouth. “We’re all going to Huan’s Noodles after practice today.”

“Ummm… Nah, I got other plans.” Korra replied as she began eating.

“Oh, come on Korra, we miss ya. Speaking of which. Where have you been? We haven’t seen much of you lately.” Bolin leaned against the Alpha.

Korra froze at the innocent inquisition. “Well… “

Opal wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck. “She’s been helping me out.”

Kuvira looked at Opal completely baffled. Korra was equally perplexed at Opal’s claim.

“I haven’t seen…” Kuvira started.

“Shoosh!” Opal looked at Kuvira. “Korra is helping her best friend out with… best friend things!”

Kuvira raised a brow, but remained stoic.

“Well, Opal I thought you were coming along with me… us to Huan’s.” Bolin said with a disappointed look.

“Oh, because watching you eat seaweed noodles and barfing is such a turn on.” Opal waved a hand at Bolin. “Look, you boys … and Kuvira, can do what… well boys do. I’m gonna spend time with my bestie here. So, she can help me out.. with bestie stuff.”

“Ok, but Opal is ALL mine for the Fall Dance.” Bolin pointed his fork at Korra.

Opal blew a kiss to the green-eyed man of her dreams.

Kuvira leaned back into her chair,”I’m flying solo. Pretty sure I can snatch someone with my charming good looks.”

Mako rolled his eyes, “Wu said he would pay me to be his body guard. Apparently he pissed off our linemen by hitting on their other halves. So, now he’s afraid they wanna pound him. I might regret it, but he’s offering me a-lot of yuans.” He looked at Korra. “You taking Ginger?”

Korra coughed out her drink,”Uhhh .. Despite the rumors, me and Ginger are not together.”

“Why you grilling my bestie?” Opal moved towards Mako. “If anyones gonna interrogate Korra, it’s gonna be me.”

“Ok. Ok. I was just curious is all.” Mako dropped the issue and resumed eating his food.

The crew continued on with their lunch. Laughing and teasing one another in friendly banter. Every now and then Korra would sneak a peek at the Omega. When lunch concluded, She was walking down the hallway with Opal.

“Hey, thanks. You saved me there a couple times.” Korra said while she grabbed her book from her locker.

“No problem. That is what besties are for? And you’re lucky enough to have the bestest bestie ever.” Opal cheerfully said.

“Yeah, I am pretty damn lucky.” Korra smiled. “Sorry, if I’ve been distant. Just going through some stuff.”

“So, why don’t you just go and talk to her?” Opal asked as she leaned against the locker.

Korra’s body stiffened. Goosebumps crawled up her arms as she felt her face heat up.

“Uhhh.. Ummm.. what….how… what?” Was all she could stammer out.

“Soooo….Yesterday, After you so nonchalantly stormed off from the cafeteria; I followed you. I saw you go into a classroom. I debated and debated on if I should go in there and deal with your flare-up or to give you some time to cool off. Just as I made up my mind to deal with your temper, a certain Omega showed up at that very same door. She stood there, probably contemplating the very same thing I was. Then she went in….”

Korra fidgeted, but said nothing.

Opal continued,”…Weeelllll. A few minutes later. This certain Omega came out. She leaned back against the door with the biggest grin plastered on her face. Then I saw you come out a minute later with the very same look.”

Korra let out a small fake cough. Her face completely flushed.

“Look Korra, I don’t care who you mess around with. You can mate your dick off with an ostrich-horse. But Asami… well, she’s kind of a big deal. She may not look it, but she’s in the big leagues. Mom says her dad can be pretty ruthless. So if your just using…”

Korra interrupted, “I’m not using her! .. I don’t know how it happened…I … I… just know that I really like her.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Opal asked with sincerity.

“I … I… I’m afraid of what everyone will think.” Korra finally admitted. “I mean Im supposed to be this big time popular Alpha of Alphas. And …she’s…I mean… her baggy clothes…her hair…”

Opal grabbed Korra’s shoulders, “Who cares, Korra. If you like her, Who ..The .. Fuck.. Cares?”

“I care… at least I think I do.” Korra said looking down at her shoes.

“Look, you better take your big cock out of your ass and make up your mind about what’s important to you. Because if you break Big Daddy Alpha’s little baby girl’s heart. I’m pretty sure he’ll find a way to destroy you.” Opal paused. “Wait…. She was gone for a few days, and the only time that an Omega is away from school would be a heat… Korra! You and her.. didn’t”

Korra shot Opal a look as if she crossed a boundary.

“Ohhh My Spirits.” She placed a hand on Korra’s shoulders and shook her head. “Sorry, buddy but you’re already dead. I’m gonna miss ya.”

Korra groaned. “Thanks, buddy.”

“Anytime.” Opal began walking, then stopped. “So underneath all those baggy clothes?”

Korra narrowed her eyes.

“Oh come on!!!” Opal squealed. “Give a girl a little candy!”

Korra looked at her, thought about it and grinned. “Actually, she’s pretty hot.”

“I knew it!!” Opal yelled a little too loud for Korra’s liking.

“Shush!” Korra stood in front of Opal. “I promised her that I wouldn’t tell anyone!”

“You kept your promise, I’m just good at figuring things out.” Opal said with a wink.

Korra nudged her playfully. “Let’s get to class….bestie.”

 

—————————

 

Asami leaned her head on her arm as she sat in Calculus. For once, her mind was not in the mindset for learning. This bothered her intensely. The way Korra just walked by her when she smiled at her. If was like she was back in the past, when the Alpha didn’t know she existed.

Not to mention, she had to get another book. Thanks, to Ginger’s actions she was constantly having to buy new books. She was right when she said she really didn’t need the books. However, the teachers based their lesson plans and assignments from those books.

When class ended, the Omega was surprised to see Korra standing just outside the door.

“Asami.” The Alpha looked around. “Hey, Sorry about earlier. I didn’t sleep well. Tell you about it later on tonight, when we meet up for tutoring? “

Asami couldn’t stop staring, Korra was speaking to her, with people around. Not that they payed any attention. But she, the popular jock, was speaking to her.

Asami nodded her head. “Umm yeah, I mean yes. Yes, I’ll see you then.”

Korra turned and gave her a small wave as she left for the next class.

The Omega stood there with a stupefied look, not sure if what just happened really did …happen.

Asami was locked out of her daze when she felt a push.

“I don’t know what Korra said to you. But IF I was you, I’d get any thoughts of talking to her her out of your head. You’re not worthy to be around the likes of her. An Alpha of her caliber only deserves the best! An Omega like me. Beautiful and popular.” Ginger put her finger on Asami’s chest. “I suggest you stay far.. far.. away.”

She gave Asami another small push before flipping her hair and walking away.

 

—————————

 

Classes concluded for the day. Korra was in a rush to get ready for practice. The teacher from her last class had her stay late for some make-up work that over the last couple of months Korra had forgotten about. She got to her locker and began dumping her unneeded books. When she turned around Ginger was in her face.

“Hey Tiger, you’ve been neglecting me.” Ginger moved into the Alpha’s space. She shook her head,” Ginger doesn’t like to be ignored… lover.”

Korra leaned back trying to move away. “Yeah, Umm sorry … but I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that.”

“Mmmm I love it when you use your mouth.” Ginger licked her lips.

“Well…” Korra leaned her head.

Ginger stopped and looked at the apprehensive Alpha.

Her eyelids tightened. “Are you breaking up with me?!”

“But.. Ginger, we were never together. We just messed around a few times.” Korra began to explain.

“MESSED AROUND!?!?” Ginger snapped at the Alpha. “You mean you just wanted to FUCK me and that was it?!?!”

“Look. I’m sorry but there are plenty of other Alphas that would jump at the chance to get with you. It’s .. It’s just that. Well, You’re not the one for me.” Korra put on a fake smile.

Ginger stood there angry. She was always the one dumping people, never on the receiving end. She glanced up behind the Alpha and saw Asami watching. As angry as she was, she had an ego and reputation to maintain. And if word got around about her getting dumped by the most popular Alpha in school; her image would be tarnished.

Ginger took a deep breath, looked back at Korra and smiled. She slid her hand up the Alpha’s shoulder. “I don’t call you Tiger for nothing. You’re like an untamed beast when we fuck.”

Ginger’s voice got low. Low enough for just the two to hear. “I’ll let you go. But do me a favor… Kiss me one last time… A little something to remember you by. Do that and I’ll leave you alone.”

Korra looked at her, thinking about the deal presented before her. She didn’t want to ruin anything with Asami. She just wanted to walk away unscathed. She didn’t trust that Ginger would keep her word. Especially, after she found out about Asami. The Alpha made up her mind. Before Korra could deny Ginger what she wanted. The red-head grabbed the bronze teen by her shoulders and began kissing her. Korra was in shock. Ginger pressed her body against her, turning her slightly. Korra’s eyes wanted to look anywhere, but at the person demanding she get one last kiss. But then her eyes saw green. They were tearing up. When she finally pushed the red-head away from her, Asami was gone.

“WHY did you do that!?!?” Korra practically screamed at Ginger. Ginger flinched. She felt a tinge of fear at the way Alpha yelled at her.

“I.. I just wanted one last kiss.” Ginger mumbled.

“Stay away from me!!” Korra growled at her. She got her things and took off towards where she thought Asami may have taken off to.

When she couldn’t find the Ivory teen, she got on her phone and began texting.

_Asami, It wasn’t what it looked like!! Where are you? Let’s talk…pleeaaassseee._

Korra paced up and down the hallway in a panic. She knew she would be late for practice. But it didn’t matter to her right now. Asami was all that mattered. Korra got impatient, just as she was going to compose another text. *Bing

_About tutoring tonight. Don’t bother. I’m sure Ginger can teach you all that you need to know about being an asshole._

Korra lost control. She practically roared in the empty hallway. When she finally calmed down, she realized that she threw her phone into a brick wall. It lay on the floor in pieces.

“Augh!!! How can I text her now?!?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again fellow Avatar fans!! Sorry for the delay. Family, weddings, funerals and life in general. Not to mention someone stole my iPad, which I typed up a majority of the next two chapters. Sooo I went off memory and it took me a lil bit longer than anticipated. Anywho, a few more chapters to go! Let me know your thoughts .. Thanks!!

“Fuck, Fuck, fuck fuck fuck!!” Korra groaned at herself as she picked up the pieces to her phone.

 

Korra was already late for practice. She desperately wanted to talk to Asami. She felt a little broken inside; seeing Asami run off the way she did.

 

She realized if she missed practice Coach Beifong would bench her. This is the game that could put her foot in the door for some major universities. She knew she had to get to practice immediately.

 

The Alpha thought to herself, “ _OK, Ok, get a hold of yourself, Korra.  If I miss practice and sit out the game. Well there goes my scholarship. It’s the only way I’ll get chance towards professional football. But, if I don’t fix things with Asami….._ ”

 

“Asami…” Korra whispered to herself.

 

“ _She wouldn’t want me giving up my chance for college._ ” Korra thought as she began running towards the locker room to change.

 

Korra figured Asami would probably need time to cool off. Then she could explain everything to her later.

 

“Korra Waters!! You better have a damned good excuse for being late!!” Coach Beifong hollered from across the field.

 

“Sorry Coach, I was caught up in something personal.” Korra said jogging in.

 

Coach Beifong pulled Korra aside. She studied Korra for a few seconds. “Look kid, I don’t know what is going on with you. But this game may help determine your future. I know from an inside source, there will be several recruiters from major Universities watching this game. Watching you.” 

 

As Coach Beifong began walking she paused and quietly said, “Don’t screw it up.”

 

“WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU GUYS STANDING AROUND FOR!?! … HUSSLE! HUSSLE!”

 

———————————————

 

Asami found herself in her garage. Tinkering with things always managed to help her calm herself and clear her mind.  Her heart however had taken over.  Tears still trickled down her cheeks. She couldn’t get rid of the lump in her throat. Her hands were shaky, enough that she couldn’t work on anything with the precision required.

 

She began sobbing more heavily when she realized she really could use her mother at the moment. Other than when her mother had passed; Asami never really experience heartache. The brunette really missed her mother. She always did things so that she wouldn’t forget what her mother had shared with her. Though she lost her at a young age, she vowed she would never forget the things her mother had taught her. 

 

Oh, how she wished she could have her mother to talk to now. She could only imagine what her mother would do and say.  To have her hold Asami in her arms as she cried about teenage love. To comfort her and tell her that she will be ok and to let Asami know just how much she loves her. To remind her little girl that it is not the end of the world, but rather just the beginning of her life.  Asami could only imagine hearing her mother tell her how beautiful and proud of her she is.  That she is strong and can overcome anything. That her bright and beautiful daughter could do anything thing she dreamed and go beyond her imagination to do great and wonderful things.

 

Asami sniffled and wiped her tears. Even if she could only imagine her mother doing and saying those things.  Her mother would be right. Asami had the means to do and create anything she ever wanted. This Omega would have a say in her future and forge her own path.

 

The pale teen wiped away the last of her tears and began working on her Satocycle. “Thanks Mom, I really needed that.”

 

———————————————

 

Korra stood outside the Sato Estate after practice. She took a deep breath and pressed the intercom button.

 

“ _Hello?_ ” A voice called out from the intercom.

 

“Hey, It’s Korra… Korra Waters. I was uhhh wondering if Asami is available?”

 

“ _Miss Sato has advised that any visitors are to be told that she is not to be disturbed. Thank you and good day._ ” The voice replied.

 

“Yes, but..”

 

“ _Good Day!_ ” The voiced reemphasized.

 

Korra pushed the button several times with no answer. Frustrated and hurt, she slowly made her way back to Tenzins.

 

When Korra got back, she quickly ran to the phone. She dialed Asami’s cell only for it to go right to voicemail. 

 

“Asami, I … I need to talk to you. It wasn’t what it looked like! She kissed me! I …I wanted to let you know that. I wanted to tell you in person. I…I don’t have my cell. But you can call me at Tenzin’s.  If…If you want….. I… I’m sorry.”, with that Korra slowly hung up the phone.

 

Korra stood there silently.

 

“Girl trouble?” Pema softly said at the door.

 

Korra looked up and shrugged.

 

“Well honey, telling her that you’re sorry is a good start.  Girl’s like that.”

 

Korra sat down with her arms hanging. “Yeah?” She fell back into the couch pillows. “I really do like her… I hope you’re right.”

 

“Well dear, did you mess up real bad?” Pema asked as she sat next to Korra.

 

“That’s the problem. I didn’t do anything wrong. Someone kissed me, I didn’t kiss her back. But she saw it.” Korra threw an arm over her eyes.

 

“Hmmnnn, that is a toughie.” Pema replied. “Well, a long time ago when I saw Tenzin with … that other woman. I was hurt and angry too.”

 

Korra peeked an eye out from her arm. “Tenzin was with someone else?”

 

“Yes dear, he was already in a relationship with another Alpha. But when I smelled his scent for the first time. I knew I was hooked.”

 

Korra sat up,“What happened?”

 

“Well, I tried my best to stay away from him. I respected that he was already in a relationship. Then one day, I my car had a flat. He pulled over and helped me. He caught my scent and we began talking from then on. He was very upfront about his relationship, but our attraction was so strong that he ended it with her.  Needless to say, she was _very unhappy_. Damned near destroyed part of the city.

 

One day, I was out shopping for a gift for him. I saw him out of the corner of my eye and turned around. I saw them embrace and saw them exchange a kiss.”

 

Korra’s eyes got big,”But, you two are together now.  You have four pups.”

 

“Oh, I was _very_ angry with Tenzin. I didn’t want to hear from or see him.”

 

“But what did he do to fix things?”

 

Pema winked,”Well dear, No matter how angry and heartbroken I was. No matter how many times he called or tried to talk to me… eventually it all stopped.

 

But, I could not get him out of my mind. Eventually, my instincts and my body screamed at me for him. It was like we imprinted. So, a few days later; I saw him across the street. He caught my scent and smiled at me. I smiled back and he approached me. I began to talk and I told him what I saw. He explained to me that despite his ex’s temper, she really did care about him. He told her about me and she wanted him to be happy. Tenzin told me ,that what I saw, was their last embrace and she just gave him a last kiss. Believe it or not, they work at the same place.”

 

“Whhhhaaatttt?” Korra said in awe.

 

”Well, dear. Me and Tenzin shared our mating bond. So, there is no doubt in my mind about his loyalty. Besides, she is happy for us and has a mate of her own. Point is… Even when I was angry and hurt with Tenzin. Even before we shared our mating bond,,, I felt deep down inside who I should be with. So, if she really is … the one. Just give her time and explain what happened.”

 

Korra pulled Pema in a hug. “Thanks! I needed to hear that.”

 

The Alpha got up feeling more hopeful. Just before she ran to her room, “Hey, Pema?”

 

“Yes, dear?”

 

“If she calls, come get me.” She smiled and ran to her room.

 

———————————————

 

 

Asami stared at her phone. The icon indicating a new voicemail from Korra seemed to be staring right back at her. She layed down on her bed and closed her eyes. She tossed and turned. It bothered her, the kiss she saw and that nagging voicemail that she has yet to listen to.

 

After an hour of trying to sleep, she finally listened to the voicemail. She went back to when she saw the kiss and the words that Ginger said. Asami knew the Alpha had been with others. Before she got to know Korra, personally and intimately, she wouldn’t had cared. Did she really know Korra? Or was she just another number added to the Alpha’s scorecard?

 

“Oh, stop being so negative Sato.” She told herself.

 

She opened up her browser on her cell phone and googled “Korra Waters.” There were several articles about the athlete. The Fireferrets have been on a winning streak for the past 2 years. They even won the previous years’ Championship, it was practically a no contest. Most of their wins had been attributed to Korra, who was deemed a prodigy in her position as Quarterback. 

 

Asami looked at one of the articles’ team picture from last years’ Championship. Kneeling right in the center; holding the Championship and Most Valuable Player Trophies was Korra. Ivory fingers grazed over the smiling Alpha. She scrolled through several more pictures. He heart began beating rapidly. She put her cell down at her side and stared at the ceiling. Before she knew it, the pale teen was browsing through the Alpha’s social media pages. Korra definitely wasn’t shy about posting multiple photos. Asami stopped at a particular photo. Korra was standing on a bench in the locker room. She still had her football pants on, but was flexing with her sports bra on. She was showing off her physique. And what a physique it was. Her arms were all muscle, her torso was lean and tight. And those abs, that six pack rode down. It showed off her lower torso; forming a perfectly shaped V.

 

Asami’s body began reacting, she could feel herself getting damp between her legs. So much that she pushed her legs together as they began squirming. She looked at Korra’s picture again. The Alpha was glistening with sweat. Even after a workout at practice, the bronze athlete looked like pure sex. Asami bit her bottom lip when she felt her finger tips reach between her mound. She found her clit and began small circles around it. Her hips rose as she let out a quiet moan. Ever since she had been with the Alpha, she felt her sexual urges rise. It was like Korra just flipped a switch in the Omega. Oh, how Asami pictured Korra’s tongue flipping her switch multiple times between her legs. Pale fingers pressed harder, rubbing up and down her hard clit. She began tapping the sensitive tip. Images of the sweaty Alpha ran though her head. The Omega began thinking about when the Alpha had taken her innocence. Pumping her thick member in and out of her. She ran her fingers lower between her folds and pushed in. She wanted the real thing, but she was still upset with the Alpha. So, this would have to suffice. The Omega pushed in deeper. She was incredibly wet, her slick fingers pumped in and out of her.  She looked at the Alpha’s sweaty photo again. She remembered the scent, _her Alpha’s scent_. It drove her wild. Her fingers moved more rapidly as her climax began building. She lightly moaned Korra’s name. Her hips rose higher. She curled her fingers up and began to explode.

 

“Aaaaggghhhhhhhhhhh!!” She moaned a little louder than she wanted.

 

Her hips fell, she withdrew her slippery fingers as she began catching her breath.

 

When her breathing finally slowed and she came back down to Earth. The Omega’s arm covered her eyes. “Damned Korra, You ruined me.”


	10. Chapter 10

_Bronze skin washed into the pale Omega’s dreams. The Alpha’s scent was sweet and intoxicating. The Omega could not deviate if the scent was real or not. Azure eyes danced in her head; glimmering into her quintessence. Thus placing the Omega into yet another trance. She tossed and turned in her sleep. The Alpha signature crooked smile appeared and was slowly being overshadowed by a bright light. The sleeping beauty reached out, calling out the Alpha’s name. No answer._

 

**_* Beep * Beep * Beep * Beep * Beep * Beep * Beep * Beep_ **

 

Asami shot up from her bed. She grabbed her alarm and fumbled off the bed.

 

“I’m LATE!!! I’m soooo late!!!” The pale teen scrambled to her dresser, putting on anything she could find. She gave a quick look at her tussled hair.

 

_“No time to put it up, I’m so late!”_ She internally belittled herself. She quickly brushed her hair and ran out her bedroom door. She grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs.

 

“Ms. Adams!! I need a ride to school QUICK!” She holland as she ran through the kitchen for a quick snack.

 

“I’m so sorry, I thought you had already left for school!” Ms. Adams apologized as she held the hasty teens book bag out.

 

“It’s my fault, don’t worry about it.” Asami quickly reassured her as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the elevator. She repeatedly pressed the button. “Come on … Come on.” Finally, the doors opened.

 

 Asami tapped her toes while the elevator descended to the garage. She felt like time slowed down. During, what seemed like a decade, she concluded that she would give Korra a chance to explain what she saw the previous day. Deep down the pale teen already knew she would more than likely forgive the Alpha. But she wanted to hear what the athlete had to say, before ultimately making up her mind.

 

What would the Alpha say? What would she do to make things better? And more importantly; What would the Omega do?

 

The elevator doors split open and all thoughts briefly left the Omega’s head as she jumped into the Satomobile. Asami was fidgeting to no end, she moved up and asked the driver to increase his velocity towards the school.

 

————————————————————

 

Korra spent a majority of the night writing a letter for the Omega. Before the Alpha was finished, multiple sheets of balled up and crumpled papers filled her small waste bucket. Korra’s legs were restless during her first class. She tried to look for Asami before school started; but she did not see her.  She played with the piece of paper in her hand.

 

Korra began sweating profusely. Before she knew it, the paper she finally decided to hand over to the Omega; was just as scrunched up as the others she had tossed during the night. _“Auugghh! Can’t I do anything right?”_ She rolled her azure eyes and re-read the crumpled letter for the hundredth time.

 

“Hey Korra, You ok there bud?” Mako asked.

 

Korra snapped out of it. “Yeah. Yeah I’m great.”

 

“Well you’re looking a little pale there.”

 

“No. No. Im fine.” Korra offered her best smile.

 

Mako gave a reassuring grin. “Dude, you’ll be fine. We got this!”

 

“We?” Korra gave a confused look.

 

“Yes, We. As in the team. You can’t win the game all on your own.” Make snickered.

 

“Oh! That! The game! Yeah of course - We - As in the “team” got this!” Korra laughed out.

 

“Ooook.” Mako said slowly. “You sure you’re ok?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I will be. I’ll tell you about it later. But don’t worry I’ll have my head in the game tonight.” With that Korra returned to her assignment.

 

Before the bronze teen realized it, the bell signaling the end of her first class ended.  She gathered her books and shoved them into her bag. The Alpha hastily made her way to History class, where she was sure she would see the Omega. Maybe then she could at least begin to start fixing the dilemma she was in.

 

————————————————————

 

Asami missed her first class. But had plenty of time before her next class would begin. She went into the washroom to freshen up. She looked in the mirror and chuckled at herself. She heard familiar laughter just outside the door and ran into the farthest stall.

 

Ginger and her friend entered laughing. “…and what else could I do. I needed to play the lead role. So I tripped her. Needless to say you’re looking at “Juliet.” I mean I should’ve been the only choice for her role after all.”

 

“So, who got the role for your “Romeo?” One of the girls asked.

 

“Dunno, don’t care. As long as “Romeo” doesn’t steal my thunder.” Ginger said applying lipstick while looking in the mirror.

 

“Too bad Koorrrraaaa isn’t into theatre.” The other girl said.

 

Ginger looked at the girls. They stared back at her expecting some kind of reply.

 

“Well, Korra may not be into theatre. But I’m fine with that. We’re going to the Fall dance together. I’ve already rented a room for afterward. Korra can role play with me then.” Ginger grinned.

 

The two girls giggled. “You two are going to the Fall dance together?”

 

“Of course, Korra asked me herself. I am after… me.” Ginger finished touching up her make-up. “Let’s go girls, I have a lines to study.”

 

When the restroom doors closed. Asami slowly exited the stall. _“I am not going to cry. I am NOT going to cry. She’s just so full of herself. Who wants to go to a stupid dance anyway?”_

 

————————————————————

 

Korra nervously entered class. She saw the Omega’s desk empty. The Alpha groaned internally. She made her way to her own desk and slide her body down the chair. She looked up at the time. Seconds ticked closer and closer to the bell, signaling the beginning of class. Just a few seconds before the bell rang, the Omega feeding the bronze teen’s desire entered the classroom and sat down. 

 

Korra drank in the Omega. She had on a crimson string top shirt that brandished her torso. The strapped V-neck showed off the crease of her bosom. The Omega’s denim jeans hugged her hips. Showing off the curves of her legs. Her raven hair was not tied up. Rather, her hair flowed down her back, with a long curl swiveling down the right side of her plump cheek. 

 

Korra could have sworn her jaw hit the floor. She shook her head to focus. Before the Alpha knew it, she noticed that she was not the only gawking at the pale teen. Several other students had noticed the Omega.

 

Korra cleared her throat, a little too loudly. Her Alpha instincts alerted everyone within earshot that she was the dominate in the room. She did not like the idea of other potential suiters. Either way Korra got enough attention off the Omega that offered her little comfort. 

 

Bataar Jr. whispered something to the Omega. Asami let out a small giggle. Although Korra knew Bataar Jr. was also an Omega. A semblance of jealousy crawled up her skin. She cleared her throat again. Not as loud as before, but enough that Bataar Jr. would notice.

 

The teacher also noticed, She turned around and scanned the classroom. After a few second she continued writing the lesson on the board.

Korra’s impatience was building. She needed to get her letter to Asami.

 

She continuously began coughing. The teacher turned around.

 

“Are you ok, Korra?” She asked.

 

Korra cleared her throat. “Yeah, yeah I…I think I just need some water.”

 

The teacher looked at the Alpha. “Please, go get some water.”

 

“Thanks.” Korra said. As the teacher turned around and Korra walked down the row of desks. She dropped the crumpled letter on Asami’s desk. She turned around as she reached the door. Asami was looking at her, her green eyes glaring back towards the Alpha. Korra furrowed her brows and gave a small smile.

 

Asami looked at the crumpled paper. She looked at Bataar Jr. He shrugged his shoulders and motioned his head for her to read it.

 

Slowly she began to open it. Careful not to gain the attention of the teacher, who was knee deep into her lesson. Giving the impression it was part of the book. She finally opened it, placing the paper between two pages. She took a deep breath before reading:

 

_Asami,_

_Please believe me when I tell you that what you saw was not what really happened. Yes, she did kiss me. I did not kiss her back!!I don’t know if you will believe me. I hope you do. If you want me to explain everything, I can. Just don’t shut me out. (insert sad face) I don’t know what else to say, just that the next step is up to you._

_Korra_

 

Korra came back into the classroom.

 

“Are you ok now, Ms. Waters?” The teacher asked.

 

Korra scratched the back of her head and looked at Asami. “Yeah, I hope so.”

 

As the Alpha made her way back to her desk, she glanced down towards the Omega. Asami’s scent was stirring with a savory aura that captivated the bronze teen. 

 

Korra watched as the Omega crushed her note in her fist. Still, Korra managed to smile.  As she walked past, she accidentally brushed along the pale teen’s shoulder. Despite her anger, Asami felt electricity flow from that one single touch throughout her entire body. She felt it in her core, she felt how much one single person can make her swoon with the slightest contact. Inside her emotions were like a raging storm. Pain, anger, captivation, desire and a hunger she’s never felt before all stirring within her.

 

The rest of class was uneventful. The bell rang and everyone began walking out. As Asami gathered her things, she heard several “Hello’s.” She didn’t really know what to make of it, but politely smiled. When the class was mostly empty she whispered to Bataar Jr. “Do I have something on my face?”

 

Bataar Jr. gave a small laugh. “No, but with that outfit; I think people have started to notice you.”

 

Asami looked at her outfit and blushed. “Oh, I was sooo late and just grabbed anything.”

 

“Well, it suites you. You should dress like that more often.” Bataar smiled.

 

Korra cleared her throat. Bataar turned around. “I’ll see you in the next class.”

 

Asami waved at her friend and turned her attention to Korra.

 

“Sooo, yeah you do look very nice.” Korra put her hands in her pockets.

 

Asami didn’t respond. She simply placed her book bag on her shoulder.

 

“LookAsamiImSooooSorrry! IwantedtocallyoubutIbrokemy phone and… and..” Korra sighed.  “…don’t be mad.” Korra managed to make eye contact and grabbed the pale teens hand.

 

Asami was surprised at the gesture. Anyone could easily see through the open door. She didn’t pull away, but she was still at a loss for words.

 

“Say something. Anything.” Korra asked.

 

Asami yanked her hand out. “You must think I’m stupid to fall for any of this! You’re… you’re just like the rest of them. Pulling me around on a string. Well guess what "ALPHA"….I’m not falling for it!”

 

Korra stood back in shock.

 

“You go ahead and do your…THING! Do your thing with Ginger and as many other fools you have lined up. Well guess what I’m not going to …. to…” A tear streamed down the Omega’s cheek. _“I said I wouldn’t cry.”_

 

“Asami, please. No, I swear she kissed me! I didn’t want any part of that anymore.” Korra exasperated.

 

“Really?! That is NOT what I heard. With my own ears! Korra, just.. just leave me alone.” Asami said as she walked out the door, leaving behind a very dumbfounded Alpha.

 

————————————————————

 

Korra couldn’t focus during her next couple of classes. Asami just wouldn’t hear her out. She would try again at lunch. She was sure that when the Omega heard her out that they could put this behind them. 

 

 *  **Tick * Tock * Tick * Tock**. Time slowly passed.

 

The bell signaling lunch started. Korra put her things in her locker and made her way towards the cafeteria. She looked at the corner and found an empty seat. _“Perhaps, I’m too early. She’ll come in and I can talk to her then.”_

 

Minutes went by as her friends sat down one by one. She barely even noticed them. The only thing that had her attention was the empty seat in the corner.

 

“Yo! Earth Kingdom to Korra.” Kuvira poked the other Alpha’s shoulder.

 

“What?” Korra replied.

 

“I know this game is getting in your head, but we need you to be focused.”

 

“Don’t worry. Later on tonight we will be back-to-back Champions.” Korra boasted. Someone then caught her attention. It was Bataar Jr., sitting down with his tray of food.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Korra said she got up and made her way to Bataar Jr.

 

“Have you seen Asami?” She asked.

 

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen her since she left our last class.” Bataar Jr. said as he struggled his shoulders. “She seemed pretty upset. What did you say to her?”

 

Korra glared at the Omega. But softened her eyes. “That’s the thing. I didn’t get a chance to say anything. To explain anything.”

 

Korra began to walk away but stopped and turned. “When you see her. Just let her know ….”

 

Bataar Jr. waited expectantly for the Alpha to continue. “Let her know?”

 

“Just let her know that ….this sucks.” With that she walked away.

 

The Alpha reached the table but didn’t sit down. “Hey, guys I’m gonna … workout a little. Just to fire myself up for the tonight.”

 

Everyone at the table looked at one another. Bolin spoke up first. “Get charged up for the game huh! That is a great idea. We’ll see you later.”

 

————————————————————

 

Korra changed her clothes and lowered the weights on the barbell. She didn’t want to tire herself out for tonight’s game. But pumping iron was one of the ways she could clear her head.

 

She adjusted the bench and began pumping the weights up and down. She focused on her breathing. Sweat began to form, sliding down her lean tan body. She shut her eyes, concentrating on her technique. When she opened them, a pair of green eyes looked down at her.

 

“Opal?” She pushed up the weights and placed them in the stand.

 

“So, what’s up?” She asked throwing a towel at the sweaty Alpha.

 

Korra wiped her face with the towel and groaned into it. “It’s Asami. She’s pretty mad at me. She won’t even let me explain what she saw.”

 

“What did she see?” Opal place her hand on Korra’s shoulder. “Were you being dumb again?”

 

“No! I really wasn’t. I was having nightmares about everyone teasing me about being with her. And like you said, I had to yank my dick out my ass and Alpha up. So, before I had a chance to tell her about the dream and that I didn’t care what everyone thought…. Ginger showed up.”

 

“Ginger? Oh Korra what did you do?”

 

Korra looked up and gave Opal a stink eye. Opal backed up.

 

“Again…It…wasn’t …me.” The Alpha lowly growled. Korra waited a few seconds and continued. “I was headed to practice and Ginger stopped me. She said something about ….me and her. So, I told her that I didn’t want to see her in that way anymore.”

 

Korra stood up and began pacing. “She got mad and began yelling at me. Then all of a sudden. She offered me to give her one last kiss and she would leave me alone. So before I could turn her down - she just kissed me!”

 

Opal leaned forward. Completely intrigued by Korra’s recollection. “So what happened?”

 

“Next thing I know! There was Asami.” Korra sighed. “I don’t know if she just saw the kiss or or…I don’t know! Tell me what to do Opie!!”

 

“Did you try to call to explain everything?” Opal asked.

 

Korra fiddled with her fingers and looked aside. “I kinda threw my phone at the wall and it kinda burst into a million pieces. But I tried talking to her after History class today.”

 

“And what happened?”

 

“Nothing. She seemed like she was more angry with me. She told me to leave her alone.” Korra whispered.

 

The Alpha looked up. “But I can’t. Opie I think I want her more than anything. More than my scholarship, more than Football.”

 

Korra looked at her best friend.

 

“I think …I love her.”


	11. Chapter 11

Asami went to the only place that she can think of. She sitting on the seated window ledge in the far corner of the library. She has a copy of Rise of Kyoshi in her lap, but can not seem to focus.

" _Stupid dance… stupid Alpha._ " She sighs knowing deep down that she probably wouldn't mind going to the Fall Dance with Korra at her side. In her mind she really thought that Ginger was just full of it. But the image of the two kept lingering in her mind. She thought about how Korra tried to talk to her. She reached into her bag and opened up the crumpled letter. She re-read the the words once again. Perhaps she should have heard what the Alpha had to say. The Alpha did hold her hand when anyone could have seen them. Asami leaned her head back against the wall, closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"Thought I might find you here."

Asami opened an eye, it was Bataar Jr.

"Didn't see you at lunch today." He stated, on the other side of the seated window ledge.

Asami looked out the window. "Wasn't hungry."

Bataar Jr. looked out the window in the same general direction. "Korra came up to me and asked if I knew where you were."

Asami glanced at the other Omega, asking questions without saying a word.

"So, are you and Korra like an item?" He asked.

Asami bit her lip. "I don't know how to answer that."

The male Omega pushed up his glasses, "Well, by the looks of it. She seemed really down hearted."

Asami said nothing, and looked back outside the window.

"I've only been here a short while. I don't really know Korra all that well. But my sister adores her and always speaks highly of the Alpha." Bataar Jr. got up. "I'm sure you feel like this sucks. It's just high school, our future really kicks off after. This will pass." Before he walked away. "Oh, and by the way. She said "..this sucks." I can only assume she meant that it sucks without you."

Asami looked up at her friend as he walked away. Her emotions were running rampant.

—

Asami let out a breath of relief as she threw her bag down and plopped down on her bed. She managed to avoid the Alpha for the rest of the day.

 _"_ _Why are you being so damned stubborn?_ "

Flashes of Ginger and Korra flowed through her head all day. It bugged her so much that she couldn't shake this feeling of jealousy. An emotion she hardly experienced. The teen always had anything she has ever wanted. Not that she was spoiled, Asami was actually very humble. Her mother always taught her that life is a struggle.

The Omega remembered how she would always talk about how her and her father barely kept a roof over their head. Times that they would go without food. Then her dad got lucky on a game of Pai Sho, He put all his winning towards his inventions. He managed to sell a few of his ideas and made money. Then he started his company with his other innovations that he knew would be more successful. And successful he became. Asami came soon after and Hiroshi made sure that his daughter would never have to struggle like they did.

However, emotional struggles cannot be bought off. Asami was not the type of person to run to daddy anytime she cried. Even if she was that type, which she wasn't, Hiroshi was alway on a business trip or in his office. Still, Asami knew that when he was home, that he would always make that time all about her.

Asami just wanted to forget the day, forget the Alpha and go back to what she knew before Korra came into her life. Her life that was just so normal and predictable.

—

"Ok. Team! I hope you are all ready to become Champions once again!" Coach Beifong hollared.

The locker room echoed with the teams roar.

"Ba Sing Se has nothing on us! Let's go Fireferrets!"

Korra led the team out of the locker room and onto the field. She looked out into the stands, hoping to see a familiar pair of green eyes. She doubted Asami ever watch any sports, but a girl can dream. " _This isn't the time to daydream. This is the game that will set in motion my career. Focus_!"

After yet another speech from the coach, a toss of the coin and the kick off; the Championship game was not underway.

The Fireferrets got the ball first. Korra crouched behind the center. "Blue 43! Blue 43! Hut Hut!" Korra rolled back and threw the ball in the air. Tahno caught the ball for a 20 yard gain.

The next couple of plays, Korra handed the ball to Bolin. The green eyed running back was stopped for each run. Ba Sing Say's defense was here to play.

"Korra, they got a wall up! I can't seem to get through!" Bolin said at the huddle.

"Well, let's throw over the wall." Korra tapped Bolin's shoulder. "Ok, guys were gonna do the Wa Shing Tong. On one, Break!"

Korra crochet down once again. "Ocean! Ocean! Hut hut!" Korra rolled back and pretended to hand the ball to Bolin. Bolin ran into Ba Sing Se's defensive wall. Korra moved to her right and threw the ball in the air to an open Tahno. Tahno easily caught the ball for a touchdown.

The stands went wild! "… aaaannnnddd Korra Waters throw it in for the touchdown!" The announcer hollered.

"Woo hoo! We're off to a great start, Korra excited told the team as they ran back into the sidelines.

—

"2 Minutes to the end of the 2nd quarter and the Fireferrets lead the game 28 to 3!" The announcer boasted to the cheering crowd.

Korra looked back at the defense from the huddle. "Ok, guys. We got a chance to score again before halftime. Tahno I'm gonna throw you the ball. We're gonna run Ember Island Players. On one. Break!"

Korra stood shotgun. "Blue 13, Ocean 6, Hut!" Korra got the ball and looked to Tahno to get open. Once she was satisfied with his location she threw the ball. Next thing Korra knew she was hit on her left shoulder hard. She fell to the ground in immense pain. "Aaauuuggghhh!" She screamed. Her scream went unnoticed to the roaring crowd as Tahno ran into the endzone.

Korra laid on the ground, holding her shoulder. Coach Beifong ran out onto the field. "You ok, Kid?" She asked in concern.

Korra rolled on the ground squeezing her eyes shut. "My shoulder! It hurts! I … I can't move it!"

Couch Beifong motioned for the gurney. "Ok, we're gonna have the medics take a look at you kid. Hang in there."

Korra was taken to the locker room. The medics looked over her shoulder.

"It's dislocated." The medic advised the Alpha.

"Well, located it back!" The Alpha screamed. As much as she was in pain she needed to get back out there.

"It's halftime kid." Coach Beifong said walking in. "I heard what the medic said. You did a great job. But I think you're done for the night. I'm sure the team can handle it from here."

"No! I can do this! Just put my arm back and I can finish this!" Korra yelled.

Beifong looked at the medic. "Let's get her arm back in place." Then she looked at Korra. "You can stay suited up, but you've got an injury. The recruiters saw your talent and I can't risk them hitting that shoulder again. Got that."

Korra scowled. She looked away. "Just put my arm back in place." She muttered.

—

A knock on her door took Asami from her thoughts.

Asami got up and opened her door a few inches.

It was Ms. Adams,"Little Miss, there is someone here to see you."

The Omega thought about it for a little bit. "Umm, ok tell her I'll be down in a minute."

The Omega ran to her washroom and fixed her tussled hair and gave herself a once over. " _I'm still wearing what I wore to school._ " She fidgeted. " _But she did like my outfit. She even complimented me on it."_ Finally satisfied, the Omega ran out her door. She stopped just before she hit the stairs and composed herself.

Asami stopped halfway down the stairs.

"Hey." Opal got up from her seat and smiled.

The Omega was at a loss for words.

"Soooo, I guess you are wondering why I am here." Opal stated as she swayed back and forth.

The pale teen nodded.

"Yeah, so as you may know; I'm Korra's best friend." Opal started.

"Did she send you?" Asami said in a low voice. "She couldn't even show up and tell me herself."

"No. No… Korra did not send me at all. I'm here on my own." Opal explained. Opal took a deep breath. "Korra told me what happened. What you saw and well… it really wasn't what it looked like."

Asami reached the bottom of the stairs and crossed her arms. Surprised at her own defensiveness, but she didn't want the other teen to know how she was feeling right now. " _Ok, I didn't see the two's lips pressed against one another?_ "

"Well…"Opal squeaked. "… ok, so Korra was gonna head to practice. And when she turned around, Ginger was right there. Ginger totally hit on her, but Korra told her that it was over and Ginger got mad. But then like all of a sudden Ginger did a total 180 and ask Korra for a kiss, then she would leave her alone. But Korra was gonna tell her "no." Then Ginger like went all skanky and just grabbed her and kissed her. So I guess that's when you showed up, because Korra saw you and tried to chase you to tell you what happened and you were gone!" Opal gasped for a breath.

"How do I know what you told me isn't just what Korra wanted you to hear." Asami replied.

"Because I know Korra, better than anyone." Opal replied.

"How do I know I'm not just another Omega that she "

"Because! She. Is. Into. You! I never seen her this way with anyone." Opal sighed and put her hands on the Omega's shoulder. "Look. Just because Korra is an Alpha doesn't mean she's not human. She a person who feels things, just like any other person out there…. besides Ginger. She's my favorite person. If I had half the connection I think you both have… with her. We could be mates, but I'm not. How do you know she's not your one true mate?"

" _One true mate._ " Asami said in deep thought. She looked up at Opal.

Opal smiled. "Dood, Do yourself a favor and give her a chance."

—

"Aaannnddd once again Ba Sing Se strikes again, to take the lead. Wow, what a comeback!" Echoed the announcer over the, now silent, Fireferret fans.

Korra watched in horror as Ba Sing Se cheated their way to a lead. There were many questionable and uncalled penalties. And now the back up to the back up quarterback was carried due to an injured leg. Coach Beifong had to call timeout with only 6 seconds on the clock. The Fireferrets were down by 2 and on the opponents 40 yard line.

Korra ran up to Coach Beifong. "Coach! We have enough time for one more play. Let. Me. In."

Beifong shook her head.

"There is no time! There is no way our kicker can make a field goal from there and I'm the only one who can throw! My throwing arm is good! Just let me in, I promise they won't touch me."

Coach Beifong though hard and fast. "Kuvira!"

Korra groaned in frustration.

"What's up coach?" Kuvira asked.

Coach Beifong grabbed her pads. "Get in there and make sure that nobody touches Korra! Got that!?"

Korra looked up. "Let's win us another Championship!" She put on her helmet and ran out.

"is…is .. that Korra Waters!" The announcer bellowed as the crowd came back to life.

Korra looked in tired, out of breath player at her side. "Ok, I know we're all tired, beat up and … beat up. But those cheaters need to be taught a lesson. NOBODY messes with the Fireferrets!"

The other players cheered.

"We are gonna run the Avatar State." Korra stated to the team.

"But.. but Korra." Bolin questioned.

"Avatar State!" Korra said in her dominate tone. "They won't see it coming. Kuvira, Bolin you know what to do. On 3. Break!"

The team broke and Korra stood in her shotgun position. She turned to see if everyone was in place. She looked at the crowd. Multitude of people screaming their heads off.

In a fraction of a second. As Korra looked into the crowd she pictured Asami joining the mass of people cheering their heads off. The Alpha smiled to herself.

" _When this is all over…_ "

Korra stomped her foot,"Blue 13, Raava! Raava! Raava!"

The ball was hut to her. Korra rolled arm back and moved it forward. The defense all turned the other way, just as she suspected. The defense couldn't locate the ball in the air. The Alpha tucked it under her arm and began running. Kuvira blocked on her left, Bolin on her right.

Korra dodged when she needed, leaped when fallen defensive player reached for her legs. She was in the zone and nothing was going to stop her.

"Aaannnddd she's in folks! Korra Waters is in! Touchdown!" The announcer screamed.

The crowd cheered with a deafening tone. Confetti filled the sky as fans hugged one another. The team ran out into the field, shouting Korra's name. The fans joined in as the name "Korra! Korra! Korra!" Echoed into the night.

Korra was lifted holding up her non injured arm. Her adrenaline kicked in, drowning out her injury.

Energy filled the air as the field was filled with an exhilarated mob. Korra held the trophy in the air as Beifong gave a small speech. Thanking the team and the fans. A team photo was taken, Korra in the center of it all.

The Alpha was even approached by several recruiters, offering her a spot on their team. Korra was relieved to know she had the pick of which school to go to. Her future looked very promising.

"Heeyyy Tiger, we did it. We're the champions." Ginger said wrapping her arms around the Alpha from behind. "Let's go celebrate tonight."

Korra turned around and pushed her arms away. "Look I already told you. It. Is. OVER! Enough is enough. I don't _want_ you!"

Ginger took a step back. "But…but we're supposed to go to.."

"I'm _not_ going with you! I never asked you." The Alpha moved forward. She became aware of the people around them. She lowered her voice in a growl. "Stay away."

Korra turned and walked away into the crowd of people.

Before the Alpha knew it, Bolin ran up and lifted her in a huge hug.

"Shoulder!" Korra yelped.

"Oh, Sorry! I'm just so HAPPY!" He laughed.

"Same Bo." Korra smiled. "Let's head back to the locker room to change. I stink."

"We all stink." Bolin smiled. "Hey, Party at the beach afterwards!"

"Yeah, yeah." Korra nodded as Bolin left for the locker room.

The field was still filled with excitement. Korra turned around for a final look around before going back to the locker room. People began dispersing. As two sets of people cleared, Korra could have sworn she saw a certain Omega standing there. She imagined the Omega walking up to her. Smiling and reaching for her. Then she felt it… her cheeks felt a familiar hand.

"Asami? Is.. Is it really you?" She smiled as she clasped the Omega's hand.

"Yes, it's really me." Asami blushed as she looked at the sweaty Alpha. "Ummm I kinda heard what you said."

"You heard that?" Korra entwined her fingers with the Omega's.

Asami giggled. "Well, you were kinda loud. I was wrong, I should've let you explain. And I should've believed you. Sorry."

Korra wrapped her arms around her and lifted her up, not caring about her arm. Asami squealed and grabbed the Alpha's cheeks. Korra looked up at the Omega in her arms. "So, we're ok?"

"Only if you kiss me." Asami smiled down.

The Alpha lips met the Omega's lips. The crowd around them disappeared. As far as they were concerned, they were the only ones that existed. The kiss only lasted a minute, but it felt like time stopped for these two. The Alpha didn't have a care in the world who saw. The Alpha wanted everyone to see. The Alpha wanted everyone to know that she was with this Omega. This Omega who filled her with joy, unlike she's ever known.

Their lips parted, Asami stroked the back of hand down the side of Korra's face.

"Jock." She smiled.

"Nerd." The Alpha smiled back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the end of the chapter. But not the end of the story. ;) Yay! our girls are back together. Comments and Kudos.. Hell I'll even take a bit of critism. Until next time folks!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this Chapter is mostly fluff. Don't worry thirsty people they will give in to their instincts. Thought Id just let them enjoy one other before ENJOYING one another.

Korra got her bags and was ready to leave the locker room. Her left arm was in a sling. The medics looked her over. Korra was relieved when they told her it would heal with time and rest.

 

The triumphant Alpha walked out of the from the field house with her teammates.

 

“Remember when I tackled number 44 and he fumbled the ball. He screamed like a lowly Beta!”Kuvira smugly laughed.

 

“Then later on he clipped you, when you were nowhere near the ball.” Bolin reminded her.

 

“Either way I… we dominated Ba Sing Se. For them to resort to cheating just goes to show how much they lack discipline.” Kuvira pounded her fist in her hand.

 

“Easy Kuvira, we won. That’s all that matters. Now let’s celebrate!” Mako announced.

 

Opal ran to the group, cheering as loud as she could. When she arrived she jumped on Bolin to congratulate him. Smothering him with smooches all over his face. Korra smiled and looked around. She spotted Asami leaning back against her Satomobile. Her arms crossed and a silly grin plastered on her face.

 

“Hey guys, I’ll see you at the party.” Korra said waving.

 

Just as she was running off, Bolin responded with, “You’re not coming with us?”

 

Opal moved Bolin’s head to look at her. “Sweetie, don’t worry she’ll be there.” Then she motioned to Asami.

 

It took several seconds, but Bolin got the idea. “O…Oh… OOhhhh!You mean.. Korra and… “

 

Opal nodded her head smiling.

 

Korra ran over to Asami. When she got to her, she dropped her bag and wrapped her free arm around her. “Hey, Beautiful.”

 

Asami nuzzled into Korra. “Hey Champ.”

 

Korra softly laughed. “I missed you.”

 

“You were only gone for like half an hour.” Asami nudged the Alpha.

 

The Alpha moved her head back and looked at the Omega with a raise brow.

 

Asami bit her lip and admitted, “Ok.. ok. So, I missed you, too.”

 

“So did you guys get a big old trophy?” Asami asked nuzzling into the Alpha’s chest.

 

“Well, Yeah.” Korra hugged the Omega tighter. “But, right now, I got an even better trophy.”

 

Asami giggled. “Dork.”

 

“You coming up with new nicknames?” Korra asked.

 

“Well, the possibilities are endless.” Asami pulled away and held the Alpha’s hand.

 

“You know? I don’t know if it was my imagination during that last play. But were you in the stands watching?” The bronze teen asked.

 

“Someone talked some sense into me and I raced over just in time for the end of the game.”

 

“I thought …hoped that was you.” Korra smiled. “I’m glad you came.”

 

”So ummm.. what now?” The raven haired girl asked.

 

Korra looked at the Omega. “As much as I just want be alone with you and have you all to myself. My teammates are expecting me to show up at the celebration at the beach.”

 

Asami sighed and looked down. “I understand.”

 

Korra squeezed her hand. “I’m not showing up there - without my girlfriend?”

 

The Omega looked at Korra. The Alpha’s face was filled with hope and fear at the same time.

 

“Well?” Korra asked.

 

A tear streamed down one side of Asami’s cheek.

 

“What’s wrong?” Korra managed to say in a low tone.

 

Asami shook her head and hugged her tightly. “Nothing… Nothing is wrong. You just made me so happy!”

 

Korra pulled back and smiled. “So, that’s a “yes?”

 

“Of course, you silly dork. Of course I’ll be with you.” The Omega said sniffling.

 

Korra lifted her pale chin, wiped her tear away with her thumb. Her blue eyes bewitched by the girl in front of her. The Alpha moved in for what started as a gentle kiss. Her lips were soft and sweet. Korra felt like she could get drunk on the Omega’s kisses alone. Her lips pressed harder and her tongue pressed for entry. The pale teen granted her entry. Korra pressed her against the car.

 

She could feel a bulge from the Alpha pressing up against her leg. Her eyes opened wide. “Already?”

 

“Ha ha Sorry.” Korra apologizes. She presses her head down on the Omega’s shoulder. “I can’t help it. It’s your scent, your body, how you make me feel… it’s just you. You do this to me.”

 

Asami hugged her tighter. “You drive me crazy too.”

 

The Alpha kissed the Omega’s neck. “I know we already… mated. But I want you to know I don’t want you just for sex.”

 

Asami kissed her lips gently. “I want you to know.. that I don’t want you just for sex either.”

 

They laughed together.

 

“So ready to go to the beach?” Korra asked.

 

Asami looked like she was deep in thought and shrugged.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right next to you the whole time.” She winked.

 

The pair got in Asami’s Satomobile and headed towards the beach.

 

—————

 

The pair pulled up to the parking lot.

 

“So you ready?” Korra asked grabbing her girlfriends hand.

 

Asami let out a deep breath. “Yeah, I guess so.”

 

Korra kiss her cheek. “They are like me. Rough around the edges, but really they are alright.”

 

They got out of the car and Korra led the way down the path, headed towards a glimmering orange light. They could hear cheering and people excitedly talking.

 

“Hey guys!” Korra announced holding Asami’s hand.

 

The crowd all turned and got quiet. All their eyes turned and looked. A few people nudged others that weren’t paying attention until now.

 

Then they all started cheering and hooting. “YYYEEEAAAHHHH!!!!” People raised their glasses and high fived one another.

 

Korra looked back at the green eyed girl. She gave her that irresistible lop sided grin and motioned her head forward to join the crowd. Asami clenched her hand. She was nervous being around so many people. “ _Focus on Korra. She won’t let anything happen._ ” As they walked though the crowd all she could do was smile at the people who looked at the pair. 

 

“Hey guys.” Korra waved at her crew.

 

They all looked at the joining hands and smiled.

 

Opal got up first and jumped Korra for a hug. “Congrats on the win!”

 

When she let go, she went for Asami. She whispered in Asami’s ear. “Congrats to you as well.”

 

Asami’s eyes got big, but she slowly hugged her back. “Thank you.”

 

Boling and Mako hugged Korra and nodded to Asami. Bolin with the biggest cheesiest grin.

 

Kuvira on the other hand just got up and patted Korra on the shoulder. “I’m not one for hugs, but … Good job, Captain.”

 

When she turned, she looked at Asami. She raised a brow, like she was sizing her up. Asami looked right back at her, eyes never wavering. Korra looked at her, ready to strike if she said anything wrong.

 

Kuvira shrugged, “Welcome to the crew, Sato.”

 

Bolin barged in between Korra and Asami. Wrapping his arms around the girls. “I’m just soooo happy!”

 

“Ok, ok Bo, we get it… you’re happy.” Korra rolled her eyes.

 

Mako walked up with two drinks in his hand. “Hey you two. How about a drink.”

 

Asami looked at Korra. Korra smiled and took the drinks. “Asami is driving tonight, So I’ll take these buddy. Thanks!”

 

——————-

 

The crew sat around the bonfire, exchanging even more stories about the big game and games before that. It took awhile for Asami to relax. But before she knew it she was sitting back between Korra’s legs, hands on her thighs. It felt so natural to be in contact with the Alpha. Pure warmth was radiating from Korra. Warmth that she felt was intended just for her. Her scent was soothing and intoxicating at the same time.

 

She listened to the crew as they talked. It dawned on her that they just had fun and didn’t belittle people who didn’t deserve it. Even when they did, it was brief. After a while, if the crew talked to Korra about anything, they would ask Asami what she thought. Initially, she was brief in her answers. But after several reassuring looks from her girlfriend. She opened up a little bit more.

 

Eventually the bonfire slowly dimmed down to a small fire.

 

Korra yawned. Asami looked back at her. “Tired?”

 

“Yeah, but I don’t want to go home just yet. Wanna walk with me?” She got up and stretched. She held out her hand and helped her girlfriend up.

 

The pair walked hand in hand alongside beach. Small waves washing up along the shore and bright stars shimmering in the sky gave a very calm setting.

Korra looked down at their entwined fingers. “Ya know? I didn’t know what I really had and … what I didn’t have.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Korra paused. She looked at her girlfriend. “I thought I had everything. Popularity, talent, friends….. omegas.”

 

She paused. “I thought that was what any person would want. But I was stupid. Almost literally.” She let out a soft laugh. “When Tenzin told me that I was going to get tutored. I almost lost it. I was so oblivious about everything, especially you.”

 

The Alpha took a deep breath. “If … if I didn’t get tutored. I would’ve never had really known you. I would be doing … spirits knows what. But you chose to tutor me. You changed the way I thought about learning. I feel smarter thanks to you.”

 

Asami was going to respond.

 

“I want to finish this…” Korra grabbed her hands and held them to her chest.

 

“This is no excuse, but Alpha’s can think with the wrong head. It makes them do stupid things. But this… _Us_. I know it’s going to be the best thing for me .. and for you. I’m so happy that you came into my life. If you didn’t… I’d be lost without you.”

 

Asami kissed the Alpha. “You opened my eyes as well. I thought most people are just animals. Now, I know most people are just as human as anyone else.” The Omega hugged her Alpha. “I’d be just as lost without you too.”

 

Their lips came together sweet and tenderly for the rest of that night. It was just the beginning of more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww Jawst Cute!


	13. Finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while. life and a new puppy has been taking up my time. speaking of time there is a little bit of a time time jump. Only a couple of weeks, cuz I needed to make up for the time gap between chapters. Well here you guys go. Hope you enjoy.

Asami’s driver pulled up to the corner that he usually dropped her off at. Asami made the driver promise not to tell her father that he dropped her off at this particular corner. The driver never questioned Asami, as he cared for her and his job. Asami told him that she wanted the exercise, but in reality, she did not want to be ridiculed for being chauffeured. She was already tormented enough for being a member of the richest family that was not royalty. The kids would tease her for wearing baggy clothes, her glasses and that her hair was always tied in a bun. 

 

Asami got out of the car looking like a different person. Her jeans hugged her legs and hips. Her shirt showed off her upper torso and today, she let her hair flow, with only a single small barrette. Her curly bang twisted down on the right side of her face. Despite the transformation, she was still nervous. Memories of her tormentors came flowing back.

 

“Are you ok Miss Sato?” The driver asked.

 

The raven-haired teen turned around and smiled. “I’m fine. Thank you. Just… just a little nervous.”

 

“Nervous?” The driver raised a single brow.

 

Asami looked back into the car. She spotted one of her small sweaters. “I… I think I will wear this. I’m a bit chilly.” She grabbed it and put it on. “I’ll see you after school. Thank you.”

 

The driver simply nodded and drove away.

 

Asami began walking towards the school. She liked the outfit she picked out. But her confidence still needed work. The sweater helped ease her insecurities just a little. She turned the corner and looked among the mass of students making their way in.

 

A certain Alpha caught her attention. Korra was fidgeting next to the drop off zone. Asami smiled and slowly made her way towards the Alpha. She snuck up behind her and slowly began wrapping her arms around her.

 

Korra froze and smiled. The Omega’s scent encompassed every part of her being.

 

“I was waiting for you. I thought you would get dropped off here.” Korra turned and hugged her girlfriend.

 

“I don’t usually get dropped off here.” Asami replied, hugging her tighter.

 

The Alpha pulled back with a questioning look. Asami simply nudged her head and gave the Alpha a pleading look. “I’ll explain later.” She smiled and gave the Alpha a quick peck on her lips.

 

Korra looked at her with concern, then smiled. “Ok, whenever you’re ready.” She grabbed Asami’s hand and began walking towards the school.

 

Asami looked around at other people staring at the couple. Her face turning red as other students, who weren’t in the know, began whispering. When she stopped the Alpha turned and looked at her. “Just focus on me. It’ll pass.”

 

Green eyes met blue. The Alpha’s scent wrapped around her. Her scent comforted the Omega next to her, yet gave a warning to others who may say something.

 

“Hey Korra! Hey Asami!” Bolin hollered from his locker.

 

“What’s up Bo?” Korra gave a fist bump to her bulky friend.

 

“Ahhh ya know, just another day at school…. BUT AS CHAMPS!” He boasted.

 

“Bo, be cool.” Kuvira responded. The Alpha nodded at the Omega by Korra’s side.

 

Asami smiled. “Morning.”

 

Korra looked up at Kuvira.

 

Kuvira scoffed. “Don’t worry Alpha, not my type.”

 

Just then Opal hung her arms over the couple. “And just what is your type sis?”

 

“Yeeeaaahhh” Bolin joined in curiously. “We never seen you show interest in anyone.”

 

Everyone’s eyes were on the emerald Alpha.

 

“Of course, I like Omega’s. I just haven’t found one that I click with.” Kuvira shrugged her shoulders, grabbed her bag and walked away.

 

After the emerald Alpha turned the corner, Opal sighed. “One day I’m gonna find her a mate.”

 

Korra put her hand on her shoulder. “Hey, you can’t find a mate for everyone. Look what I might have missed if Asami and I never… talked.”

 

Opal’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah, just how did you two end up talki…”

 

_RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG_

 

“Time for class! Bye Opie!” Korra took Asami by the hand and walked her to class.

 

“Saved by the bell.” Korra blew a sigh of relief.

 

Asami just stood there looking at Korra.

 

“What?” Korra asked.

 

Asami crossed her arms.

 

After a brief moment Korra realized why she was getting that look. “Oh, I’m not ashamed of you. Really. It’s just that …. I’m ashamed of having to be tutored. I don’t want anyone thinking I’m dumb.” Korra lowered her shoulders.

 

Asami squeezed Korra’s hand. “You are _not_ dumb. You just need redirection…. and one hell of a teacher.” She winked.

 

“Not to mention a hot one.” Korra smugly smiled. “I better get to class… I’ll see you in History. Save me a seat.” Korra gave a quick peck on the lips and ran to class.

 

——————————————————

History class arrived and the Alpha was eager to see her Omega.  Korra waited patiently outside the door just before class started.

 

Asami smiled as she arrived. They walked in and the Alpha saw the Omega to her seat. Smiling and nodding to Bataar Jr. Korra sat at her usual seat.

 

Tahno cleared his throat. Korra’s eyes moved towards him. “Yes?”

 

“So, you and Asami?” He whispered.

 

The Alpha sat up as he now had her full attention. “You got a problem with it?”

 

Tahno wavered his hand in front of the Alpha. “No. I just saw at the bonfire…”

 

“… and I’m…I’m sorry for … ya know.” He looked away.

 

Korra took a deep breath. After a moment she said, “I’m not the one you should apologize to.  If you want to Alpha up, I’m sure she will hear you out.”

 

“Yeah…Yeah, I hear ya.” Tahno tapped his desks a couple times. “So, we cool?”

 

“Only if you apologize … and mean it.” Korra looked at Tahno, who nodded.

 

——————————————————

 

“Asami!” Korra called out from her table. “I saved you a seat.” The Alpha patted the seat next to her.

 

Asami smiled and looked back at Bataar Jr. She felt a bit conflicted about leaving her friend to sit alone.  Though the pale teen enjoyed sitting alone to study, she still knew what it felt like to be an outcast. She looked at her tray, then to Korra and then her friend.

 

“Go ahead I’ll be fine.” Bataar Jr. smiled and went to sit alone in the corner.

 

Asami stood there for a second. She then walked to the table where Korra and her friends were waiting. The Alpha smiled at the Omega.

 

“Korra, If it’s ok with you….” She looked away. “I don’t want to leave my friend to eat alone.”

 

The Alpha looked up. Her full attention on the Omega. She looked at Bataar Jr., then to Asami. Her eyes flickered at the rest of the table. All eyes were focused on how the Alpha would react. The Alpha’s eyes narrowed, and the rest of the table looked away as if there was nothing going on. Korra looked back at her girlfriend.

 

She shrugged her shoulder. “Yeah, it’s cool.”

 

The table looked at Korra. She looked right back at them, and they continued eating.

 

Asami felt bad leaving her new girlfriend at the table. “ _I’ll make it up to her._ ” She promised herself.

 

Bataar Jr. looked surprised when he saw Asami had come to sit with him. “You really didn’t ha..”

 

“I did.” Asami said.

 

Bataar Jr. smiled. “Thanks.”

 

Asami smiled, “So, what did you think of…”

 

The Omega was startled when a tray was placed next to hers.

 

Korra smiled as sat right next to her. “Got a lil room for me?”

 

Asami blushed.

 

“Well…” Asami started but was startled by another tray.

 

“Yeah, I’m starving...” Opal chimed in. “Scoot over big brother.”

 

“Make room for me!” Bolin popped his drink on the table and stole one of Opal’s fries.

 

“Hey!” Opal scolded the bulky teen.

 

Mako plopped down in the chair next to Korra. He shrugged and began scarfing down his sandwich with a smile.

 

“Really guys?” Korra chimed in.

 

They all looked at one another and continued eating.

 

“Well, guess this is our new table.” The Alpha grabbed the Omega’s hand.

 

The sound of a chair screeching irritated their ears.

 

Kuvira sat down in the chair. The green-eyed Alpha looked at her right and then to her left. She was silently daring anyone to say anything. When she was content no one would, she nodded to Asami. “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” was all the Omega said. She squeezed Korra’s hand, smiled and began to eat.

 

And so, it went from then on, that table in the corner was no longer lonely. No longer ignored or empty. Since that day, it was always filled with laughter and smiles. A place that created many memories from the people who sat there.

 

—————————————-

 

“Korra?” Asami smiled as she placed down cocoa on the table in her library.

 

“Hmmnnn?” The Alpha looked up from her book.

 

Asami slowly slid the book out of the Alpha’s hand. Korra raised a brow as she was pushed back by the Omega. The Omega moved over the Alpha.

 

“We’ve been together several weeks.” The Omega placed her palms on her Alpha’s cheeks.

 

“Mmmhmmm.” Korra felt the Omega pecking on her lips. “Best weeks of my life.”

 

Asami sat up, her hands on her hips. “Oh, really?”

 

Korra faked a cough. “I mean… well... I’m …I’m just so happy to be with you.”

 

“Then why won’t you touch me?” The Omega whispered.

 

Azure eyes widened at the question.

 

Asami placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Her skin begins to blush.

 

“Well, I think….” The raven-haired teen bit her lip, “I think study time is over for now. I’ve taught you plenty.  I think it is time for you to teach me a few things …”

 

“What do you mean?” Korra asked still a bit surprised at the Omega’s demeanor.

 

“I’m ready. Stop treating me like I’m fragile.” She whispered in the Alpha’s ear. Her hot breath.

 

“Yeah, but what abo...” Korra’s questions was interrupted by Asami’s mouth. Her question died off into the kiss. The kiss deepened as Asami’s tongue pressed onto Korra’s lips, begging for permission to enter. Permission was granted. The Omega’s hips began to sway over the Alpha’s thighs.

 

The Omega’s wet lips part from the Alpha’s pouty mouth. “Teach me, Alpha.” Her parted hips press down on a bulge that wasn’t there a minute ago.

 

Asami takes Korra’s bulge in her hand. She massages it gently. She whispers in Korra’s ear, “Mmmm, don’t you think that I’m just as wet and needy as you are hard for me?” Her breath is hot, and her voice is raspy. “I’m tired of waiting…”

 

Korra flips the Omega over onto her back. Her azure eyes turning a dark shade of blue. Her scent is becoming overwhelming. The Omega beneath her moans, pleased with herself. The Alpha kisses her not holding back anymore. She grinds her bulge in-between the Omega’s thighs.

 

Long legs wrap around the Alpha. If she could speak her words would be incomprehensible. Korra’s hips move as if she was about to break into a rut.

 

Asami’s hands slid down and desperately reach to undo Korra’s belt. The Alpha tries to take hold of her hips to allow her belt and jeans to become undone. Her heavy breathing on the Omega’s neck makes Asami’s hands fumble.  Finally, she gets the Alpha’s pants to loosen enough to reach her goal. Her hands find the silky smooth but stiff member.  Korra lets out a breath she had been holding.

 

“Yeeesssss.” She groans into the Omega’s neck.

 

“I want you Korra.” She whispers, her hands gently stroking the still growing member. “I want you in every way possible.”

 

The Alpha presses her body against the Omega. “I want… I need you too.”

 

“What do you like? What do you want your Omega to do?” Asami whimpers.

 

“First. I want you out of these clothes.” The Alpha says as she moves off the Omega. Asami pouts as her hands slip out of Korra’s jeans.

 

Korra stands and helps the pale beauty up. Her hands gently stroking the seam of her shirt. The Omega silently understands and begins to slowly lift the shirt over her head. Before the shirt is completely removed, she could feel the Alpha’s fingers moving up the curves of her belly. Her shirt falls to the ground. Her breath hitches and she could feel goosebumps begin to sprinkle up her body.

 

“I like to touch you.” The Alpha insinuates in a deeper voice. Her fingers sliding around her back. She steps closer, their lips just centimeters away. Asami feels her bra snap loose. The Alpha’s fingertips slide up and around her shoulder. Tan fingertips slip the bra slowly off. Blue eyes look down as pink nipples break free and harden from the cooler air.  “I want to taste you.” She says before wrapping her lips around a perky nipple.

 

Asami rolls her head back. “Touch me…. Taste me…” she groans. Other than her first time, she’s never felt her body going into overload. The Alpha’s touch, smell, sounds and warmth wrap around her. Her senses go into a frenzy.

 

“I’m going to taste you... taste my Omega.” Korra leads Asami down onto the couch. She unbuttons her jeans. The Alpha’s blue eyes never leave the Omega’s green eyes as she slips her jeans off and tosses them to the side. Only when Asami nods does her eyes slide down the Omega’s pale lean body. Her breast rises up and down due to her rapid breathing. Her pink nipple hard and perky.  Her torso lean and curvy, with a cute belly button marking the center of a perfect body. Korra’s eyes scan lower just catching a slight V pointing to her primary destination. It is covered with crimson red panties, soaked at the very bottom. The Alpha inhales the Omega’s scent. The Omega’s need.

 

The Alpha moves down lower. The Omega breathes picks up. Her nerves spiraling out of control. Korra slowly slides her crimson, soaked panties down her slender legs.

 

“Spread your legs, Omega.” The Alpha’s tone is stern but calm. The Omega relaxes on instinct. She feels the primal part of her that tells her she belongs with this Alpha. In that moment she feels complete trust and vulnerability. She does as she is told.

 

The Alpha moves slowly, like a predator watching it’s prey. The prize is in front of her and she needs to feed.  Her mouth comes closer. The sweet scent of the Omega’s wetness fills her nostrils. She licks her lips before moving in. Asami shuts her eyes and her fist clench. She enjoyed sex before but was always nervous about oral. In a millisecond all her worries about how she would taste disappeared when she felt the Alpha’s warm lips. The pleasing sound the Alpha made as her mouth moved against her labia. The Omega let out a slight whimper when she felt the Alpha’s tongue move around her vulva. Pressing circles around her opening. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s legs pushing them higher and wider. She wanted more. Her finger tightens around the pale legs as her tongue pushed inside the Omega. Asami’s whimper turned into a moan. Korra flickered her tongue and then pulled it back out to the vulva. Still applying pressure, she rolled her tongue in a slow circle around the Omega’s opening. Asami never felt so much pleasure. Until, Korra slid her tongue up and wrapped her lips around the Omega’s clit. Asami almost jumped up at the sensation, but the Alpha held her down by clenching onto her legs. Then she began sucking and licking hard. The pale teen was swirling in pleasurable bliss. Her hands clenched onto the Alpha’s wolftail. She had to cover her mouth with her free hand to keep from screaming. She thought she was about to lose her mind. She did when Korra began to slip her finger inside her pussy. Her finger moving in and out. Then she added another. Asami became undone when the Alpha curved her fingers and began rubbing her G spot. A tear streamed down her cheek. She grabbed the nearest pillow that was on the sofa and screamed into it. Her hips humping the Alpha’s face.

 

Slowly the Omega came down from her high. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that she would ever feel something so intense and pleasurable. She realized there was a Heaven, and it was Korra.

 

“You. Taste. Amazing.” Korra said licking her lips. “I wanted to swallow you whole.” She looked down. “Heh, I even came a little.”

 

“Is sex always this amazing?” Asami asked.

 

“It can be. With the right person.” Korra replied moving over the Omega. She kissed the pale teen. “See how amazing you taste?”

 

“I… I want to taste you too.” Asami whispered. “I want you to feel what I felt.”

 

Asami flipped the Alpha beneath her. She pulled Korra’s shirt off and tossed it next to hers. Korra smiled and pulled off her sports bra. Her tan globes bouncing free. Asami’s pale hands grasped them. She curiously massaged them. She bit her lip and looked at her girlfriend. “I know we… did it before.”

 

“Yeah?” Korra looked at her with concern.

 

“I was in heat…. So, I guess you could say we did it in the heat of the moment.” She paused. “But this. I’m not blinded by my heat. I want to do this with you. Hopefully, only with you. I guess what I’m saying… and I hope I’m not being naive. I’m happy you were my first and I’m hoping you’ll be my last.”

 

Korra responded with a kiss. Her arms, warmth and scent enveloped the Omega. When their lips parted, the Alpha smiled, “I hope so too.”

 

Lips clashed and tongues twirled. Asami pulled away and looked down. “Your turn.” She smiled.

 

Korra leans back as the Omega pulls down her underwear and jeans. Korra’s member bounces free.

 

Asami takes a moment to study Korra up-close. She looks at the veins protruding alongside. Her green eyes scan from the thick base to the seeping tip. The Alpha’s cock jerks a little, begging for attention. Begging to be inside the Omega in any way possible.

 

The Alpha strokes the side of the Omega’s face. “Rule #1 - No teeth. Use your tongue to wrap. If your mouth can’t take anymore, wrap your hands at the base and help your mouth stroke.”

 

The Omega takes the base in her hands. She looks at her Alpha who smiles back in encouragement.

 

“Sucking feels great. You’re a genius, I am sure you will figure it out. Oh! And don’t forget to breathe through your nose.”

 

She slowly moves closer. She licks her lips an inch from the swollen tip. She takes a small lick with the tip of her tongue. The Alpha lets out a small groan. The Omega takes a bigger lick, taking in the salty sweet taste of her Alpha for the first time. The primal part of the Omega takes over. She grabs the Alpha’s stiff member and licks it from the base to the tip. She envelopes the first two inches with her mouth and begins to suckle on it. Korra’s azure eyes roll to the back of her head. She takes a hand full of raven black hair and tugs on it just a little. Encouraging the Omega to take in more.

 

Asami mouth sucks even harder. Her head bobbing slowly up and down. Taking in more and more of the Alpha’s cock. The tip brushes against her tonsils. She hears Korra’s moan and wonders if she can take in more. She sucks in a deep breath through her nose. She takes in more of the Alpha. The tip bumps the back of her throat. Her gagging reflex begins to startle her but is subsided when she hears her Alpha growl in pleasure. She plans her breathing and rides it out. She focuses on moving her hand at the base. Sliding it up and down to match the rhythm she has set for her mouth.

 

“I’m close.” The Alpha murmurs jerking her hips.

 

Instincts take over and the Omega moves her head and pumps her hand faster.

 

“Asami I’m… gonna cumm.” Korra grunts out.

 

The Omega moves her mouth and her lips wrap the tip. She sucks awaiting her prize. The Alpha lets out a deep growl and begins to release into the Omega’s greedy mouth. Asami savors the flavor and begins to devour the Alpha’s seed. A part of her wants the seed inside of her womb. The sensible part reminds her that she is not ready for pups. “ _That will have to wait.”_ She thinks to herself. The spurs begin to slow. She slowly laps up the last of it as it seeps out.

 

“Your mouth feels so good.” Korra states after she comes down from her high. She looks at her girlfriend. “Heh, you umm.. you got some on your chin.

 

“Oh.” Asami shyly giggles. She swipes it. She slides it between her finger and her thumb. She separates her finger and thumb and watches it stretch. Her brain curious about these new experiences. The Alpha clears her throat and lets out a laugh when the Omega simply puts her thumb and finger in her mouth and finishes her prize.

 

“What?” The Omega asks. “I.. I like it.”

 

Korra smiles. “Nothing baby. You simply amaze me every time I’m with you. This is just something new. I never thought I’d see you this bold.”

 

“Bold?” Asami let out a little giggle, “I was thinking curious. But yeah, I guess I never thought I’d be squishing anyone’s cumm in my fingers, then putting it in my mouth.” She smiled and covered her face with a hand. A small moment passed, and she moved to sit on the Alpha. She slid her pale hand down the Alpha’s tan chest. “How about I make you cum somewhere else.”

 

Korra gave her a lop-sided grin. “How about we cum together.”

 

The Omega began to grind on top of the Alpha. Enticing her to get hard once again. She bent down kissing Korra passionately. The pale teen never knew what passion really felt like until this moment, and she loved the feeling.

 

Korra moved up to roll the Omega over. But she was pushed back into the couch.

 

Asami smirked, “I did a little research… on various methods of coitus.” 

 

Korra tilted her head, slightly confused.

 

Asami cleared her throat. “Coitus. Sex.”

 

The Alpha’s face relaxed. “Keep talking nerdy baby.”

 

Asami smiled into the kiss, “You’re so sweet, Jock”

 

The Omega’s breath hitched, and she began grinding a little faster. She took in a deep breath. She yearned to take in her Alpha’s musky scent. The aroma made her mind spin. She could feel her core pleading for the Alpha to be inside of her. It would make any missing part of her feel whole.

 

Korra could feel Asami’s wetness on her thigh. Her fully stiff member brushing alongside her pubis. She grabbed her hip. “I need you.” She groaned.

 

Asami looked down and slid her fingertips along her Alpha’s cock. She lifted her body. Her fingers guided the tip to her throbbing entrance. She bit her lip and slowly slid down.

 

Korra could feel her tip enter her Omega. She resisted the urge to thrust. She knew Asami was still new to this. She knew she was still tight. A fact that she loved. “ _Mine this Omega is mine. Only me_.” She thought as she felt silky tight walls slowly enveloping her cock.

 

Lower and lower Asami moved. It was slow and mildly painful. She felt a fullness filling inside of her. When it hurt, she paused. She would slowly move up and down just a little. She focused on Korra’s face. Azure eyes that only reflected an emotion that was indescribable. Inch by inch, slowly moving up and down.

 

“Am I all the way down?” She asked.

 

“No, but just relax. I have you. You can move now and when we get a rhythm going, it will feel better and then maybe I’ll be all the way in.” Korra calmly assured the pale teen.

 

The Omega moved up a couple inches. Then down slowly. She repeated the movement focusing only on Korra. Moment by moment, stroke by stroke she picked up the pace. The fullness was changing from slightly uncomfortable to an aching pleasure.

 

The Alpha let the tight Omega control the pace. As much as she wanted to begin a rut, she wanted the Omega to learn what her body can do, know what her limits are. She watched the Omega’s lips part just a little. Her small breaths hitching every few seconds. Soon the Omega was bumping up and down. Korra could feel her cock soaked with more of the Omega’s slippery juices. Her lips went from moving up and down an inch to several inches. Korra grabbed her ass and helped her as she began bouncing more rapidly. Her cock twitched as the Omega rode her. Holding on for dear life the closer and closer she came to an explosion.

 

“AAaahhhhhhhh!” Her green eyes opened wide. Her jaw dropped as she slid all the way down the Alpha’s hard cock.

 

“Now you’re all the way down.” Korra breathed out.

 

Asami looked down while catching her breath. “Spirits.” She moved her hips and smiled as Korra groaned at the movement. “Did you?”

 

“Not yet. But I’m not done with you.” Korra grabbed the Omega and lifted her up.

 

Asami shuttered when she felt the Alpha slip out of her. She felt empty. She needed her Alpha back.

 

Korra laid her back down. Kissing Asami’s pale neck. Tempted by an instinctive urge to bite down and claim her for the rest of their lives. The Omega was squirming beneath her. She moved from her neck, back to her girlfriends’ lips. As their lips were dancing with one another, her hand placed her tip within the Omega’s folds. She was still soaked, so sliding in was easier.  The Alpha pushed her way inside. Their lips never parted as she began slowly pumping.

 

Asami’s lips parted first. “Korra.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I told you I’m not fragile.” She took the Alpha’s face in her hands. Stared deep into her blues. “Now, fuck me.”

 

The Alpha grinned. She gave the Omega a hard thrust.

 

“Hwah.” The Omega groaned and grasped onto the Alpha’s muscular back. “More.”

 

Korra thrusted again and again. She could feel her tip hitting deep inside her Omega. She began picking up the pace. The room was filled with the slapping sound of the Alpha pounding the Omega’s pussy.  Moans, growls and groans echoed within the walls.

 

Asami reeled in the pleasurable pain of the Alpha’s large cock filling her walls. Each thrust was like a small explosion. She spread her legs as wide as she could. Her fingernails raked the Alpha’s back. The Alpha growled and slammed inside the Omega hard three times. The Omega caressed the area she scratched and Korra resumed her pace. Asami raked the Alpha’s back again. The Alpha growled looked down at her and slammed her 3 times. Asami found something she would continue throughout their lives.

 

Korra felt her base thickening. She knew what was coming. Her rut began to pick up and she began thrusting wildly. She shut her eyes to try and maintain some control. When she opened them, she saw emeralds staring back into her.

 

“No! Stay in me!” She moaned.

 

Korra’s thrusts did not slow down but she knew her base was thick and hitting at the Omega’s slick entrance. She could feel Asami squeezing her cock trying to suck it in.

 

The Alpha held the Omega down. “Cum for me. Now!” She groaned and began sucking hard on the Omega’s neck

 

The Omega did as the Alpha ordered. The Omega in her wanted nothing but to please her Alpha. Her center erupted in mind numbing bliss. Her pussy fluttered as her juices flowed all around her Alpha’s hard member.

 

The Alpha knew what to do. She knew they were too young. She knew they had to start their lives before thinking about pups. The Alpha in her told her that she needed to provide the Omega a home. A home to shelter the Omega and any pups they may have. Her need to be the Alpha she needed to be; overcame her need to fill the Omega with her seed… _for now_.

 

When she knew the Omega reached her peak. Korra pulled out. She fisted her knot and held the Omega down. Asami groaned but held still. Korra pumped her knot and finally her seed came jetting out. She covered the Omega’s chest with her white silky juices. Some even jetted to the Omega’s lips. When the Alpha finished, she looked down at the mess she made.

 

Asami smiled. “That … That was….”

 

“Yeah…” Korra smiled back at her. “Uhhh…” She looked around and grabbed her shirt. She wiped some of her mess with her shirt. “Sorry, I wanna cuddle but its sticky.”

 

“Just hurry I need to be in your arms.” The Omega breathed, “I’m gonna hate you pulling out. But I understand.”

 

Korra tossed her messy shirt aside. She took the Omega in her arms.

 

“I think I may need to make some changes and become more assertive.” Asami giggled. “What do you think?”

 

“I think I like the idea of my Omega taking charge when she wants to be.” The Alpha winked.

 

The Alpha never felt so happy, when she heard the sounds of the Omega purring in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew you horny readers. I hope you enjoyed that! Kinda steamy in here. Well I still have a couple things I want to add to this story so I'm not finished. Also, I was thinking of adding little fluff, smut prompts in-between chapters that would apply to this story. Some of which I was thinking of having the couple as adults telling their pups about their younger days. What do you think? Comment down below. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
